Soul Eater: Enter the Blood
by CresentCrimzonMoon
Summary: After defeating Asura, things seem to be back to normal, that is until Maka begins to have nightmares and new students begin to cause trouble. What happens when they find out someone's after Maka's soul? And whats the new partners' secret? read 2 find out
1. Chapter 1: And so it begins

-Maka's POV-

I found myself surrounded by dark water, floating in the silence.

"Where am I? What is this place?" I couldn't tell which way was up or down. "What's going on?" I asked myself, I could hear my voice echo around me.

"_Maka…"_ I heard another voice, one I couldn't recognize, "_Don't let the blood consume you Maka…"_

"What? Who are you? What are you talking about?" I asked, trying to find where the voice was coming from.

"_You shall find out soon, young one." _And so it faded away, only to be replaced by loud screams. It was too loud; covering my ears didn't help either.

"Maka … Maka … Maka … MAKA! WAKE UP!"

-Soul's POV-

It was getting late. If it weren't for Blair waking me up, I would have slept the day away. Usually Maka would wake me up for school, but she didn't, not cool at all. I was about to walk into her room when she began screaming.

"Maka!" I burst into her room. Her eyes were still closed; she must have been having some kind of nightmare. I grabbed her shoulders and tried shaking her awake, no good. Damnit!

"Soul-kun? What are you doing to Maka?" asked the purple cat with the witch hat on her head.

"What does it look like? I'm trying to wake her up!" I yelled in frustration.

"Well why didn't you just say so?" she transformed to her human form and pointed her finger over at Maka. "Pum-Pumpkin, Pumpkin~ Time to wake up Maka." She said in a sing song tone. Then, a bucket appeared over our heads and poured cold water over both me and Maka.

"What the hell Blair! You could have told me to move out of the way first!" I yelled over at Blair who was laughing to herself.

"Soul?" I recognized Maka's voice. I turned over to her and I forgot that I still had my hands on her shoulders. "Why am I all wet and why are you and Blair in my room?" she asked, her tone of voice changing from confused to annoyed. I quickly backed away before she had a chance to grab her book that was on the table and do one of her famously painful Maka-Chops. Then I remembered why I even came in here to begin with.

-Maka's POV- (AN: srry I jump around a lot between POVS)

I wake up and find myself soaking wet with Soul and Blair in my room.

"Maka, don't you remember?" asked Soul. I noticed that he looked a little worried.

"Remember what?" I asked, still annoyed.

"You were screaming in your sleep. That must have been one hell of a nightmare. What happened?" Nightmare? Oh yeah, I remember now, but why did I forget? And why was I screaming? This isn't making any sense. Soul noticed my hesitation in answering his question. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Come on Blair; let's leave her alone for a while." Blair only nodded and left the room, Soul stood there at the doorway. "Umm, you should probably start getting ready or we'll be late for school." Once he said that, he left and closed the door, leaving me alone. He seemed a bit hurt that I didn't tell him anything, but the last thing I wanted was to worry him with some stupid and random dream that could mean absolutely nothing.

It wasn't that long ago that we defeated the Kishin and stopped him from plunging the world into insanity. Last thing we needed was another crises to deal with. After a few moments, I looked over at the clock and realized that if I didn't get dressed now, we'd be late! I managed to get on my usual clothes, grab my books, and run out of my room. I saw Soul, already dressed, over at the table eating breakfast.

"Hey Maka." Mumbled Soul with his mouth full of scrambled eggs.

"Come on Soul, we're going to be late!" I ran over, grabbed his arm and pulled him out of there and off to school we went.

"Damn Maka! Can I at least finish eating?" I heard him yell, though all I wanted was to get to school. Unlike that nightmare, last thing I wanted was to be late for school.

-General POV-

Two figures were walking up a stone path to an old castle somewhere in Transylvania. The dark forest hid the castle well from the nearby town. There had been rumors of vampire attacks in the area and that a future Kishin was somehow involved.

"Kathleen, the mission is to find and destroy the vampire, right?" Asked the tallest of the figures.

"Yes, Shinigami-sama see's a lot of potential from us and if we can pass this 'test' of his, then we can enter Shibusen Academy." Answered the young girl named Kathleen, "Think you can keep _him_ under control during this mission?" she smirked.

"Ha, no guarantee _he'll_ be quiet." He laughed alongside her. They were already inside the castle. They walked along only to come upon a black and red coffin.

"Let's get this started." She mumbled. The coffin door began to open and a tall figure wearing a long cape appeared. "Good morning … or should I say good evening Mr. Dracula."


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting

Yay! One review! Well here's chapter two . . . and soo they meet … epicness. This is kinda be like the episode from soul eater when they first met Death the Kid only well, the OC characters don't become friends with the others emidiatly . . . u'll see wat I mean. Hope u enjoy and please review!

-Maka's POV-

I ran out of the house in such a hurry that we werent going to be as late as I thought. In fact, we still had half an hour before class starts. Soul was still ticked since I rushed him out of there when he was still chewing on his food. Great, now I'm feeling slightly guilty.

Soul walked ahead of me up the encredibly long way up the stairs to Shibusen. It was such a long walk that I began thinking bout that nightmare.

"_Don't give into the blood …"_ it said. Did that voice mean the black blood? No, I thought that was over and done with. Just thinking this over and over was making me get this weird feeling in my stomach.

"Hey Maka? Something's bugging you, I can feel it. Whats wrong?" I stopped in my tracks and looked up, only to see that Soul had stopped walking too, though his back was still to me. I thought long and hard about whether I should tell him or not. He is my partner after all, so I'm not surprized that he would notice. Alright then.

"T-that n-nightmare I h-had … I-it was weird." Why was I studdering, was I shaking? Why am I this scared? I looked down at the ground, not wanting to look Soul straight in the eyes.

-Soul's POV-

I noticed that she began shaking from the question. I walked down a step and placed my hand on her shoulder, reasuring her that whatever it may be that's scaring her this much, I would always protect her. Even though I didn't say anything, I knew that she knew what I was thinking. She looked up and me and smiled. She was about to say something when a loud annoying voice broke the silence.

"YAHOO! It is I! the great and powerfull Black Star!" Of course, he always seems to pop out of no where at the worst time! Not cool at all! "Morning Soul!" he bounded up the steps and slapped my back.

"Hey Black Star." I greeted. I saw Tsubaki walk slowly up the steps. How does she keep up with his constant energy? I turned to look over and Maka and noticed that she was already far ahead of us. She was almost at the top of the stairs!

"Whats wrong with Maka?" Asked Tsubaki in a soft conserned tone. I decided not to mention tha nightmare so I just shrugged and walked along.

-Maka's POV-

Without realizing, I was already at the front of Shibusen. Then, I notice a huge crown of students running inside over to where they held the mission choices that hung on a wall.

"I wonder whats going on. I ran over to the wall and saw that one of the new missions was already taken. Whats even more impressive is that its an S rank mission, kind of like the one that Kid took when he defeatted Anubis. This mission is to destroy Count Dracula! I stood there in shock. What students crazy enough would go on such a risky and dangerous mision?

"Hey Maka, whats all the comotion about?" asked Soul. I noticed him, Black Star, and Tsubaki walk up to me.

"Did the other students finally realized my greatness?" laughed Black Star. One fist over his chest, looking as proud of himself.

"Looks like someone took the Dracula mission." I pointed over to the plaque.

"WHAT?" both him and Soul yelled in unison.

"Quiet down, whats with all the yelling?" I heard Dr. Stein mumble and he walked towards us, one hand in his coat pocket while the other was turning the giant screw in his head. He looked over at the mission and snickered. "Hmm, looks like _they_ decided to take on the mission."

"_They_ sensei?" asked Tsubaki.

"Our two new students." He smiled, then walked off. New students huh?

**Moments later, inside the classroom**

I was so tired, that I wasn't paying attention when Death the Kid sat in the row infront of me and Soul along with Liz and Patty.

"Goodmorning Maka, Soul." He greeted, "Hmm? Is something the matter Maka?" he asked. Dmna, does everyone have to notice. Before I could answer, Soul interupted and began telling Kid about the future new students that took on the Dracula mission. He looked shocked at first, that for once, someone managed to break his record from when he faught and won against Anubis. Before they could talk more on the subject, class had started. For once, and shocking as it is, I didn't pay attention. It was mostly review so wether I was paying attention or not, I wasn't really missing anything. Soul noticed that I was dosing off, yet he didn't bother me, but I had a feeling that he was going to be asking questions later on.

**After school**

Classes were over for the day and the group of us began heading out of the classroom when I overheard one of the other students gossiping.

"Hey did you hear? I just overheard one of the teachers talking about how the two new students just defeated Dracula and are on their way to Shibusen right now. I heard this around lunch time so they should almost be here. Wana stick around to see who they are?" said one.

"Nah, I got to go home." Answered the other.

"Hey, did you hear that?" shouted Black Star, "Im sticking around to see these guys. Thinking they can outshine the great and almighty Black Star, well they better think again! You guys gonna stay too?" he asked like some little kid begging for candy at a candy store.

"Yeah. I'm a little curious about these two myself." Said Kid. He was still probably annoyed that he was also outshined. It wasn't in his character to show emotion on things like this like Black Star. The only exception was when something wasn't symetrical.

"Hmm, what do you think Soul?" I asked, trying hard not to sound tired. I was also curious bout these students and if Soul heard that I was tired, he'd probably make me go home.

"Sure, I want to see how cool they think they are for taking on such a big mission." He then had that crazy smile of his that showed his shark like teeth.

**A few moments later**

We were waiting outside at the entrance of the school, sitting, waiting. I stared up at the sky, the sun was still smiling and laughing. Then, two figures began appearing at the top of the stairs. One was quite shorter than the other, she was probably the same height as me. The guy standing next to her was probably two or so feet taller than her. She had incredibly long black hair that reached down to her waist. She was wearing a long sleaved black dress shirt, red knee high skirt, black leggings and black ballet flats. Around her waist was a read and black belt with a vampire bat buckle on the front. She had pale white skin. Her eyes were a pale grey. Her side bangs slightly covered her left eye.

The boy standing next to her was wearing a sleave-less black wool shirt. Along with that, he had arm warmers from his elbows to his wrists. Attatched to the arm warmers was a small belt that connected the sleaves to the shoulder of his shirt. His hands were in the pockets of his white baggy pants. Along with that he had black skateboard shoes with a white cross on the sides. The lower part of his face was hiding behind a red bandana he had hanging around his neck. His hair was sort of like Soul's but longer, spikier and had black highlights in it. His skin was a little paler than the girl's and his eyes were a slight yellow, like that of a cat's.

-General POV-

The two stood there staring at the group.

"Hmm a welcoming party?" giggled the girl.

"So, are you two the ones everyone has been talking about?" yelled Kid. Once the young shinigami got a good look at them, he began flipping out about how unsymetrical the boy's hair was. "AAHH! Whats is it with your hair? One side looks longer than the other and theres an uneven amount of black highlights!"

"What in the world are you talking about?" answered the boy, sounding really annoyed.

"Please, just please, fix it, your hair." Kid was litterally on his knees begging.

"Ha! You should talk! Look at your hair. Seriously, there are three lines on one side. How the hell is _that_ symetrical?" he yelled. Kid looked up and tears welled down his face along with some snot.

"Your right. I'm scum, I deserve to die." He mumbled as he crawled in to a feetal possision. Liz and Patty were trying to cheer him up.

"Hmm, now that that's over and done with, what is it you guys want with us?" asked the girl.

"Are you the guys that defeated Dracula?" asked Soul. The girl snickered to herself.

"What if we are?" She had a crazy smile on her face.

"You guys don't look that tough!"yelled Black Star.

"Oh? How about we fight you and lets see who is stronger?" proposed the girl.

"Yahoo! Alright!" yelled the hyperactive boy, "Come on Tsubaki." The tall sirl next to him nodded and was about to transform when Kid interupted.

"No. I call first dibs on these guys. To come here and soo unsymetrical AND to break MY record. Liz, Patty!" without a second thought, the two transformed into handguns which Kid held upside down, his small fingers on the trigger.

"Hmm, this should be quite entertaining." Smiled the girl, "Ready Alexander?"

"Yeah, which should we start with?" he asked.

"Lets go in order, class one."

"Alright then, lets get this started."

Yay! And so that's it for now. Wonder whats going to happen next? If u wana find out then … PLEASE REVIEW! … or not haha ima continue it anyway


	3. Chapter 3: Class weapons

**Well, im not that good at writing fight scenes, but ima try my vrry best! During the fight, the Ocs basically explain the whole class thing... kinda. Im using the class thing from a book I just finished writing … no it aint published lol. Umm enjoy and please review … and I do NOT own Soul Eater, im only writing this for the enjoyment!**

**-Maka's POV-**

"Well then, ready Alexander?" asked the small girl beside him.

"Yeah." He then began glowing white, except for the black highlights in his hair, they stayed black. The white light that was the boy flew up into the air and began forming what looked like two blades, both connected by a long chain. She held out her right arm up in the air and caught one of the short blades as the rest of it swung around her arm, across her back and around the other arm where the other blade landed in her other hand. It looked like her partner was hugging her from behind. The long chain was his arms while the two blades were his hands, holding hers. The color of the weapon was just like Alexander's hair. The chain, the first half of it was white while the rest was black. The blade in her right hand was white while the handle was black, the same thing with the other only reversed, the handle was white while the blade was black.

For some odd reason, I kept getting a strange vibe from that weapon. No, not just the weapon, the meister as well. Before I realized it, they had begun. That girl jumped up into the air and landed just behind Kid and was about to kick him when he side stepped to the right and held up the gun in his left hand to shoot. Before he could do that, the girl threw the black blade and it wrapped around his wrist, pulling him towards her. It caught him off guard. Odd this wasn't like Kid. What was going on?

Just then, she jumped over his head and appeared behind him. The chain un-wrapped from around her and, by using the chain, she held it up to Kid's throught, choking him.

"Kid!" we all yelled in unison. Then I noticed Kid smile. With his free hand, he turned the gun so that it was pointed right at her stomach. I heard a loud bang and she flew backwards.

-Kathleen's POV-

It wasn't like an actuall bullet, but it still hurt. I jumped back right when he pulled the trigger so the impact wasn't as bad.

"_Kathleen! You alright?" _I heard Alexander's voice in my head.

"Yeah I'm fine. Nothing to worry about." I mumbled back.

"Did you really think you could trap me like that?" yelled Kid. I guess that's my fault for underestimating the Shinigami's son. I smiled to myself, ok I'm done playing around.

"_Dumb girl! You should just end this already!" _this wasn't Alexander's voice, it was _his._

-Maka's POV-

They continued fighting. Kid continued to pull the trigger, but each time, he missed. This wasn't like the time that he fought against Soul and Black Star. It looked like he was actually struggling with this one.

"Maka, have you taken a look at their souls yet?" I heard Stein-sensie's voice coming up from behind me.

"Huh?" I turned to look at him for a moment, though he was just watching the battle. I looked over At the girl and her weapon. I consintrated and what I saw shocked me. There were _three souls_! I gasped in shock.

"What is it maka?" asked Soul, I turned to him.

"That guy, has _two souls in him_!"

"What?" the others heard me and yelled that at the same time as Soul. The girl must have heard me, Kid too. They emidiatly stopped fighting and turned to look at me.

"Hmm, so you've figure it out huh? Looks like you can see souls. Well you are correct, Alexander has another soul within him. Think of it as a split personality." She smiled a wicked smile. She then held up the white blade, "This one is Alexander's soul, this black one if the other. His name is … Cero."

"How can this be possible?" I over heard Kid gasp.

"Sorry, but it's too much of a long story to explain right now. Lets just finish what we started." She then dashed forward, Kid was caught off guard. Before she rammed into him, with imence speed, she appeared behind him and drop kicked him. He fell to the ground, before he could move again, she placed the palm of her hand on the sole of his back. "Sweet dreams." Then she did something that none of us expected. A large wave of energy left her hand and into Kid. The force caused him to do another face plant which created a huge hole in the ground. "Hmm, guess I over did it." She turned to look at us, well who's next?"

I looked over at Black Star. His hands were fists and his teeth were clenched.

"Tsubaki, Fey Blade Mode!" He yelled. I could tell he was angry, especially since he was going to fight against this person with Fey Blade.

"But, don't you think tha-" Black Star cut her off before she could say anything else.

"Now Tsubaki!" all she did was nod. She began glowing a bright yellow and appeared as a black katanna in Black Star's hand. Blackish grey markings appeared on his face. He then began running towards her, a split second before he cut her, she pulled on the two blades which straightend the chain, acting as a shield.

"Hmm, so that's the Fey Blade eh?" she said, "Well, time to change. Alex, change with Cero." Then I managed to hear her mumble, "Don't let him take over." What? I didn't hear a response, but the weapon began glowing white, then it turned completely black. She jumped back and in her hands was a black sword. The handle was in the shape of a cross. At the top part of the handle where the blade and handle connect, there was a red stone that looked like an eye. Surrounding it was a small chain link surrounding the handle.

-Kathleen's POV-

"_Hell yeah! Come one Kathleen, lets end this!"_ Cero's voice echoed in my head. Ugh, I forgot that whenever Alexander switches with Cero, Alex goes to sleep and he cant keep him quiet. I heaved a sigh. Before I knew it, the blue haird kid began charging up at me. He called out his partner's name and then his shadow turned into spikes shooting up from the ground. Before one of them hit me, I jumped up into the air only for the shadow to follow me. I was distracted by the shadow which gave enough time for him to appear right behind me. He was about to cut me when I turned to block the blade.

"Are you done?" I asked the boy. "Ok then, cause I am." I snickered to myself. The stone on the blade, which represented Cero's eye, began glowing. "Shadow's Explosion!" as I yelled out my attack, there was a flash of bright red light, then a huge explosion. A split second before it went off, I let go of my weapon and jumped away. A few seconds later, there was a big cloud of smoke and the blue haired boy began falling to the ground, unconcious.

"Black Star!" Yelled out his weapon. Before he hit the ground, she transformed back to her human form and caught him. My sword floated in the air for a moment before it dissappeared and reappeared in my hand.

"That's it! I'm tired of watching! Come one Maka!" yelled the boy, I think his name was Soul. She nodded. Soul began glowing white and formed a sycthe in her hands. She twirrled him around above her head before standing in a fighting stance.

"Cero, time for you to switch back with Alexander." He complained for a moment before the sword in my hand glew black, then white forming a long rod in my hands, before it finished transforming, Maka ran up to me and swung the scythe. I held out the rod and blocked it. Then at one end of the rod, a small blade appeared on the end facing me while on the side facing Maka, appeared a large one. Before it hit her, she jumped back in shock. The Scythe in my hands was silver with several black markings around it. At the top of the rod, inbetween the two blades was a yellow glass eye. I held the blade behind me, my right hand holding the bottome part of the rod while my left hand supported the side of the scythe, the blade was right over my shoulder.

"That's right Maka. You see, Cero's true weapon form is the sword you saw earlier. Alexander's is a scythe. The first weapon with the two blades was the both of them. The first one we call class one, the second is class two, which is Cero, and class three is Alexander."

"Why class numbers?" I heard Soul's voice coming from the scythe.

"Lets just say, the higher the class number, the stronger the weapon is."

**And that's it for chapter three, yay! Chapter four is when the epicness b****egins!**

**Please review! ….. Don't make me beg lol jk.**

**Cero: Make her beg, make her beg!**

**Shut up Cero!**

**Cero: Aww! You aint fair –stifles a laugh-**


	4. Chapter 4: Bloody Resonance

**Aww, I guess no one's reading TT^TT**

**Kathleen: No! you cant give up now Crimzon!**

**Alexander: Yeah, this is your first fanfic AND we havnt done our ultimate attack yet!**

**Kathleen: You aint helpin Alex –elbows him in stomach-**

**Alexander: Ow!**

**Lol ok, ima continue it just for you two. **

**Cero: YAY! O and Crimzon dosnt own Soul Eater, but she owns us!**

**Kathleen: Where the hell did you come from? **

**Alexander: Yeah and dude, the part bout owning us kinda sounds wrong.**

**Cero: Dude! Get ur mind out of the gutter!**

**Umm … ok then on with the chapter**

**-General POV-**

The Death Scythe, Spirit, was walking down the hall when he saw a large group of students running down the hall.

"Hey no running!" he yelled. One of the students looked back at him.

"Theres a fight going on outside with the two new students that took on the S rank mission against Maka Albarn and Soul Eater Evans." Said the young student, then ran off after the group. _What? My precious Maka is fighting them?_

The worried father then ran after the students, only to run into Stein at the front entrance of the school.

"Stein?" he mumbled.

"Oh hello sempai. Come to see the fight?" he asked all neutral. Spirit walked up to him and punched him over the head.

"Damnit Stein! How can you be letting them fight _those two!" _he yelled, pointing over at the battle that was still going on between Maka, Kathleen and their weapons.

"Calm down sempai, I'm hear watching and if things get out of control, I'll step in. Besides, those two, Kathleen and Alexander, arent fighting seriously." He said, looking back at the fight.

-Kathleen-

Little miss pigtails was putting up a good fight. Nothing but attacks and blocks. This was getting boring. Should I end this? Before I could do anything else, I saw her stop, talking to her weapon. I managed to hear what they were saying, even though they were preatty far from me.

"Soul, lets use Witch Hunter."

"_What are you crazy? Why that?" _I heard her weapon yell back.

"We are obviously not getting past her defence, but I doubt she can block Witch Hunter." I didn't hear a response. She then stood still, and closed her eyes. Her dreathing changed. A gust of wind blew past us, making my clothes move with its current. I noticed that when the wind hit Maka, her black coat blew away from meaning if instead of avoiding her attack, I could counter with _it_.

"What do you think Alexander?" I whispered. I already knew that he knew what I was thinking.

"_I think you're crazier than they are being right now. You know what that attack does to you. The last time we used it, you were hospitalized for a week! No, lets just avoid the attack. It'll be child's play to defeat them without it." _He whispered in my mind.

"Well, all the more reason to do it. I've been needing more practice and now is the perfect chance. Besides, this is the way things are supposed to go."

"_What do you mean? Don't tell me you-"_ I cut him off before he finished that sentence. It's because I saw it in a dream-vision. "_Alright then, but an attack like that can easily kill them, unless you take on some of the damage." _I heard him sigh, "_You're being crazy, but im trusting you."_

I took my stance. I lifted the big blade of the scythe up to the palm of my hand, sliding it across. I then began twirling the scythe around, making the blood spread throughout the entire blade. The glass eye began changing from yellow to red. The scythe that used to be white and black, became red and black. I thought in my head, knowing Alex could hear me. _Don't let him take over._ I closed my eyes.

"Soul Resonance! Ahhhhhh!" I opened my eyes and saw that Maka was running towards me with the Witch Hunter. Hmph, lets see you try.

-General POV-

"What in the world is she doing?" yelled the Death Scythe. Everyone saw that Kathleen just cut herself with her own weapon! They were all completely shocked except for Stein. _I see what you're doing, you're using that attack._ He thought to himself.

As Maka ran towards Kathleen with the Witch Hunter, a red ominus circle appeared around Kathleen. Right when Maka swung the blade of the Scythe, it didn't hit Kathleen, but a barrier!

"What the?" gasped Maka. The Witch Hunter was broken and she was forced back.

"You really underestimated me Maka-chan. I beat the crap out of your two friends over there without breaking a sweat. Do you really think that you'd make a difference?" she began laughing. Then a red aura began to appear around her like a beam of light … only red. "I was saving this attack just for you Maka-chan." She grinned. The blade of the scythe began glowing and then, like the Witch Hunter, became a giant red transparent blade. Maka stood there frozen, trying to figure out what kind of attack Kathleen was using.

"Bloody Resonance!" Yelled both Kathleen and Alexander in unison. Once she swung the blade, millions and millions of smaller blades headed towards Maka like a tidal wave. Because of the wind current, the speed of the tiny blades was doubled.

"Damnit Maka block!" Soul's voice roared from the weapon. His voice was like a jolt of electricity in the young miester's body. She began swinging Soul like a windmill (only really fast) in front of her, blocking each and every blade that came at her. Once she blocked away the last blade, she was caught off guard when Kathleen suddenly appeared before her. With one motion of her scythe, Kathleen caused Maka to trip and fall flat on her back, her weapon sliding a few feet away from her.

-Kathleen's POV-

I stood there over her. My right foot on her, keeping her still. I had the Scythe's blade held out with one hand, the blade slightly close to her neck.

"Maka!" I heard Soul yell out as he transformed back into his human form. He tried coming to her aid.

"One step closer and see what happens." I mumbled. He stopped dead in his tracks. "You really underestimated me Maka. Just because you managed to defeat Asura, dosnt mean you can defeat _me_. Unlike him, I'm not insane." I lowered my head so our faces were inches away from each other, "I can read your every attack, even before you think of it. That's how I defeated Death the Kid so easily … the same goes for Black Star." A few seconds passed. I snickered to myself and lifted my foot off of her. Alexander knew it was over and he changed back to human form. He stood behind me, both hands in his pockets.

"It's getting late. We can talk with Shinigami-sama tomorrow morning." He mumbled. I nodded and began walking away. I noticed Soul was already by Maka's side and so was a tall red haird person who looked like a teacher and another who looked like a doctor who was expirimented on over and over. What the hell? A giant screw is in his head!

"Hey! How dare you do this to my precious daughter!" yelled the red headed teacher. Hmm I guess he's her dad. I looked over at Maka who was being helped up to her feet by Soul. Alex and I were already close to the stairs when I heard another voice.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" yelled Soul once Maka was on her feet. She looked steemed.

"Oi! Maka-chan! I wouldn't move around so much if I were you." I yelled over. Then I held up my hand and began counting down from three with my fingers. Maka had a confused look on her face, "Three, two, … one." At that moment dozens of cuts appeared all over her. Legs, thighs, waist, arms, shoulders, and one on her cheek. She crumbled down to the ground in a pool of her own blood.

"Maka!" I heard them all yell. Soul wass by her side, trying to lift her small frame without hurting her.

"When did?" Soul managed to say.

"You're wondering when she got injured right? Bloody Resonance is an attack that cant be blocked. You thought you were blocking all those blades when in fact they were passing right through your defence. How you ask? Well, that attack is used with the miester's own blood. Those blades change their density depending on the miester's comands, think of it like a remote controlled car. Im the remote and the blood is the car. It's a dangerous attack, that's why I only used the 10% of it. If I would have used the full force of it, everyone in the area wouldn't have survived." I explained. I then continued, "Those cuts you have arent deep so you should be fine." I began turning around when I heard another voice.

"How the hell can you use an attack like that? I've never even heard of it!" Maka was sitting up, breathing fast.

"Like Kathleen said, its dangerous. This attack was started by our clan and only a select few can master it. Those who fail, lose their lives. Very few people outside the clan know about it, that includes Shinigami-sama and the dude over there with the screw in his head." Blurted Alex. I noticed that everyone except Maka looked up at him. He just smiled to himself.

"Soul, pick up Maka and lets get her to the infirmery. The explaination can wait untill after we have her taken care of." He began turning the screw in his head and began walking back into the academy. Soul only nodded and carefully cradled Maka in his arms and followed after him. Black Star and Death the Kid were already councious and were staggering, with the help of their weapons, they followed after Stein to the infirmery.

**Moments later, at the bottom of the long hill/staircase.**

-Alexander's POV-

"That was really risky Kathleen. I'm surprized you're even still walking." I sighed as I walked ahead of her. I didn't hear an answere from her. I turned and saw that she had stopped walking. Her bangs were slightly covering both her eyes now. "Kathleen?" before I knew it, I saw blood dripping from her hand. I walked over and touched her arm, only to feel the that her sleeves were wet … wet with blood. My eyes widend in shock when I lifted her sleeves and found dozens of cuts. There were some on her face as well. Damn! I knew that attack would do this to her. Before I knew it, she collapsed into my arms. I'm shocked that she managed to hold it in for this long. I cradled her small frame in my arms, carefull not to wake her.

**Well thats it for now, damn i had to re-type this thing cuz my computer decided to die when i was still typing it and it didnt save TT^TT ... well please review! **


	5. Chapter 5: Explanation

**-sigh- well here's chapter five … im feeling discouraged TT^TT**

**Kathleen: come one, you cant give up yet! People r probably confused as to who the hell me and alexander are!**

**Cero: hey! What about me!**

**Alexander: shut up, no one's talking to you.**

**Umm … I ment that writer's block is driving me crazy, not that I was giving up. Ha! Im too stuborn to give up.**

**Maka: Yay! Now I get to hear the explaination!**

**Kathleen: Where the hell did you come from?**

**Maka: I don't know actually … anyways Cresent dose NOT own Soul Eater!**

**Soul: but she does own the three stooges over there –points over at Alex, Kat, and Cero-**

**Alex, Kat, Cero: HEY! –big argument-**

**Umm while they try to figure things out, enjoy chapter five **

**-General POV-**

Alexander carried Kathleen's limp body through a dark forest and up a hill to an old creepy looking mansion. This mansion used to belong to a rich family until they died. People thought the place was haunted and refused to buy it. Eventually they gave up trying to sell it and just hand it over to whoever was dumb enough to take it.

Once he reached the two big front double doors, one of them opened before Alexander could open it.

"Good Evening Alexander-sama. Dear God! What on earth happened to Kathleen-sama?" asked an old man who opened the door. He was their butler/caretaker.

"Hey Sebastian. She used Bloody Resonance again. Can you bring some bandages and an icepack. It seems like she's getting a fever." He stopped talking for a moment then sighed, "Just bring them up to her room."

"Right away Alexander-sama." He bowed and walked over in the direction of the kitchen where they kept the first-aid supplies. He walked in and kicked the large door closed. He walked down the long hallway and up the stairs. The door all the way at the end of the hall was Kathleen's room

**-Kathleen's POV-**

I felt someone carrying me. The moment I hit the soft bed I opened my eyes only to see Alex staring back at me. Before I could say anything, he flatly said.

"Take off your clothes." My face turned beat red.

"EEHHHH!"

"Calm down." He sighed, "You have cuts all over you. Here, put these on." He tossed me a a pair of black shorts that were just as long as my skirt and a black tank top. He then smiled that cocky smile of his and turned his back to me. "Hurry and change. I promise I wont turn around."

I could feel that my face was still red, rather that or I have a fever. My fingers were fumbling around with the first button and I just couldn't get the damn thing off! Instead I took off the skirt, belt, leggings, and ballet flats, then put on the shorts.

"Done." I said, embarrased. He raised an eyebrow at me since I didn't change the shirt. I sighed, "Don't ask." He chuckled to himself and walked over to sit on the chair infront of my bed. There was a knock at the door and in walked Sebastian, carrying bandages and an ice pack.

"Oh! Kathleen-sama, you should lie down before you get worse." He scolded.

"Calm down Sebby-san. I feel just fin-" Before I could finish, I felt faint and collapsed onto the bed.

"See, you should listen to him more. He did take care of us most of our lives." Chuckled Alex. He grabbed the ice pack and handed it to me. "Keep this on your head while I bandage your legs." I managed to look down and saw my legs completely covered in small cuts.

Everything was quiet while he wrapped the bandages around my legs. Sebastian had already left to prepare dinner. Once he was done, I looked like a mummy.

"Think you can sit up?"

"Yeah." I sat up carefully and set down the icepack. He then sighed and laughed to himself.

"I need to take your shirt off to get to the rest of the cuts." I just nodded, not making any eye contact. "You just wanted me to do it, didn't you." He laughed. Before I could respond, he had already gotten half of the buttons undone. I slid off the shirt and all I had on were the shorts and my black bra. I noticed that all over my belly, back, and arms were covered in small cuts, just like my legs. The same thing happened when I used Bloody Resonance the last time, only the last time was much worse.

After a few moments, Alex had already wrapped up my stomach, back, and arms. Once he was done, I put on the black tank-top.

"Alright, now explain to me why we cant just get along with these guys?" he asked, throwing my bloody clothes down the laundry shute in the hallway. I sat there on my bed, still feeling light headed.

"Why ask such an obvious question?" I sighed, "Do you remember the last time we got close to others? The last thing I want is for history to repeat itself. Besides, that Maka girl, she's different from the other meisters at that school. If she gets involved with our problems, and _he_ realizes what she mite be, then things will not go well. We barley escaped with our lives that last time we ran into _him_, who knows what could happen now." I placed my face in the palms of my hands, trying to hold back tears of the memory. Alex walked over and pulled me into his arms.

"I'll never let something like that happen again. I swear it!" I felt him shaking, he then began calming down, "We should get downstares, I can smell that dinner is ready." I nodded.

"Think you can carry me? Im still preatty sore and dizzy." He just chuckled to himself and lifted me in his arms.

**-Back at Shibusen. General POV-**

Maka was in one of the beds in the nurse's office. She ws all bandaged up and had an I.V. drip in her arm. Death the Kid had sustained minor injuries and so had Black Star. Soul was sitting on the bed next to Maka while Spirit was yelling at Stein for letting them fight the new commers to begin with.

"I thought it would be interesting. Besides, whether I wanted to stop the fight or not, they werent in any real danger. Those two werent fighting seriously." Stein walked over to his rolling chair and he sat backward on the chair, folding his arms on the back of the chair. "They arent normal kids. They come from the _Cruentus_ _Clan_."

"What kind of clan is that? I've never heard of such a thing." Said Kid.

"I'm not surrprized since the clan is now extinct. Only Shinigami-sama, me, and the other

death-scythes know about it."

"Then, if the clan is gone, what about Kathleen and Alexander?" asked Tsubaki.

"Well, only four survived the masacre. Those two, their caretaker, and the one who caused the massacre."

"Are you saying that the one who killed them all was once part of the clan?" gasped Maka, who then flinched in pain for moving so suddenly.

"Yes, that's what I'm saying. The clan leader was an excelent meister, one of the best. Probably greater than your mother Maka-chan. Along with his weapon and wife, they protected their clan from those who didn't aprove of them."

"What do you mean?" asked Soul.

"Most of them were vampires. The others, human. And others were half." Everyone went silent. "The clan leader, Riokutse, was a vampire and his wife was a human. After succeeding in becoming a death-scythe, they left to find others like them who were shunned by others. Together, they formed a place they could live in peace and harmony. Rioktse had two children, one was a boy named Ichijo. The other was a year younger, her name is Kathleen." He stopped for a moment then continued, "Their mother died after giving birth to Kathleen. Ichijo loathed Kathleen, saying it was all her fault their mother died. Years later, Ichijo gets partnered with his weapon, Alexander. Even though they were partners, Alexander and Kathleen grew a bond that was stronger than any others'. Ichijo became jelous of the fact that his younger sister had 'stolen' his weapon."

"But what does any of this have to do with what happened?" asked Spirit. Stein gave him a look of 'shut up or I'll disect you in your sleep' which made him shake and cower in fear behind a curtain.

"Well, as I was saying, Ichijo wanted more and more power. He left the clan and began looking for such power, but ran into a witch. She granted his wish. Not only did he gain the power he wanted, he lost his heart in the process. Mad with power, he began killing off every living soul in town, consuming their souls. Riokutse tried to stop him, but lost his life trying to help Kathleen and Alexander escape." He stopped talking, giving it a moment to sink in. "We've been trying to track him down, but he keeps moving from place to place, leaving no memory of him ever being there."

"I'm starting to think that they fought us just to make us hate them so we wouldn't get involved." Murmured Tsubaki.

"You may be right. Well, time for all of you to go, Maka-chan needs her rest." Stein said in a happy-ish tone as he began to turn the crew in his head once again. Everyone began leaving the room, except for Soul and Spirit.

"There's something you're not telling us Stein-sensei." Soul said flatly. Stein just stared at him, not saying anything. Maka looked from Soul to Stein and back to Soul.

"It's late Soul, get home. Maka should be fine by tomorrow." Spirit walked over and placed his hand on his shoulder. Soul said goodbye to Maka and left.

"What's going on Stein-sensei?" asked Maka. He walked over to her I.V. drip with some kind of seringe with a liquid in it.

"Goodnight Maka-chan." He whispered. Maka became tired and fell back to sleep.

"Stein?"

"I know what you're thinking senpai. We need to keep a close eye on Maka now."

"It's begun hasn't it?"

"Yes, I believe so."

**Yes! Well there you have it. Hopefully this explanation was good enough. More things will be more clear later on. **

**Kathleen: Cruentus means bloody, bloodthirsty, or blood-red in latin. **

… **I was about to say that but ok then. Haha! Srry for late update people, I had a MAYJOR case of writers block haha PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6: Voices

**Ok well here's chapter six … yeah I got nothen to say… take it away Maka-chan!**

**Maka: Cresent-san dosnt own Soul Eater**

**Alex, Kat, Cero: But she owns us!**

**Soul: you guys need to stop popping out of no where**

**Cero: Speak for yourself!**

…**.. ok then, well enjoy**

**-Maka's POV-**

I was floating through the dark waters again. Another dream? This felt different somehow. Unlike that first one, being here, alone, felt nice. After floating here for a while the screams never came and I didn't hear that voice from before. I don't know why, but I just want to stay here and sleep … just sleep …

"_Maka?" _Huh? That's Soul's voice. Whats going on? Suddenly I feel weird, like I don't want to be here anymore. Like if I don't leave then I wouldn't be able to see Soul or anyone else again.

"Soul? Where are you?" I opened my eyes but saw nothing but darkness. I swam over in the direction his voice was coming from.

"_Maka, why didn't you tell me?"_ His voice sounded hurt. Tell him what? His voice echoed around me. I kept swimming forward until I saw him, he was standing, his back towards me.

"Soul? What didn't I tell you? I don't understand." I reached out to touch his shoulder when dozens of chains flew up from below me. They wrapped around me, keeping me from getting to Soul. They held me down, I couldn't move. "Whats going on? Soul, help!" no matter how much I yelled his name, he never turned around.

"Haha! Do you really think he's going to help you now?" there was another voice, one I didn't recognize. It was a guy's voice. At first I thought it was that Alexander person from today, but the voice seemed deeper than his. Then a guy came from the shadows. He had blond hair and bright red eyes. His skin was as pale as Kathleen's. He was tall, probably the same height as Stein-Sensei or Papa. He was wearing a White dress shirt and black pants. Along with that, he had a long old looking cape hanging from his shoulders.

He walked over to Soul and placed his hand on his shoulder. The moment he did that, Soul collapsed to the ground … dead.

"SOUL!"

"Aww, poor thing. It's a shame you didn't warn him, that you didn't tell him." It sounded like he was talking in ryme.

"Tell him what? I don't know what you're talking about!" I yelled in frustration. What the hell was going on?

"Haha! You'll find out soon. Oh, And tell my sister I said hi." He laughed then began to dissapear into the darkness along with Soul's body.

**-General POV-**

Soul sat there in the chair next to Maka's bed, holding her hand. It seemed like she was having another nightmare since she was shaking. Stein walked in and stood there watching. _She's having nightmares meaning it really has begun, _he thought to himself. After a few moments, Maka awoke with a gasp.

"Maka, you ok?" Soul asked, his voice full of concern.

"Yeah, I'm okay. It was just another nightmare." She calmly said with no emotion in her voice. She then looked over at Stein, "Stein-sensei?"

"Hmm? What is it Maka?"

"Can you tell me more about those _two _and that _third_ soul I saw, the one they call Cero?" Her voice calm, Soul let go of her hand and looked over at Stein. Stein sighed and sat down on the bed, not looking at either of them.

"That boy, Alexander, he is a vampire. The girl isnt." Before he could continue, Maka interupted.

"But arent they from the same clan?"

"Yes, but from different families. They arent related." He stopped for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts while turing the screw in his head. "Lets start off with Kathleen. Even though her father was a pure vampire, her mother wasn't, so there was a split chance she'd be a full vampire like her brother, or human. She turned out human, but with all of the abilities of a normal vampire." He stopped to turn the screw in his head again, "Now, as for Alexander, he's a completely different story. When he was born, he wasn't healthy. Days past and whatever he had would get worse and worse. His parents ended up taking him to a witch, hoping she could do something about it. She ended up sealing a demon within him. That demon was created to take over the soul of its host and it does whatever the witch that created it tells it to. Something went wrong and instead of taking over Alexander's soul, he merged with it. The witch was furious and ended up killing the parents. She tried to kill the baby next, but failed to do so and died herself. Alexander was later found by Kathleen's father."

"So what you're saying is that that other soul within Alexander is whats keeping him alive?" blurted Soul.

"Yeah that's the gist of it."

"How do you know all of this?" asked Maka.

"Riokuste used to be a friend of mine and he told me a lot of things." He then got up and walked over to Maka's I.V. drip. He took off the tape that held down the needle then pulled that out. "Well that's it for now. Soul, go ahead and take Maka home." Soul nodded and helped Maka out of bed. "You may feel a little tired and dizzy, but that's because of the medication. Just be carefull walking down the stairs." He smiled then left the room.

**-Maka's POV-**

"They have been through so much. I never would have guessed." I sighed as I tried to get my black coat on.

"Don't tell me you're feeling bad for them?" he looked over at me with an angry look on his face. I didn't answer, but looked away. "Maka, look at what they did to you. They also beat the crap out of Kid and Black Star. I don't know about you, but I don't think they are cool at all." Just hearing him complain like that was getting on my last nerve.

"Soul! Look, don't you remember what Tsubaki and Stein-sensei said? Stein-sensei said that they werent fighting seriously and Tsubaki said that they are probably just trying to make us hate them." I blurted out, his expression didn't change.

"Well it worked. If they only did this to make us hate them, it definatly worked." I winced at the sudden pain and anger in his voice. Why was I feeling like this? I suddenly feel like our Soul Waves werent sincronizing as well like before. Why?

Before I realized it, Soul had walked up to me and hugged me. "I'm sorry Maka. I just cant help but feel angry. When that girl had you pinned down on the ground, I felt helpless to protect you. If they were fighting seriously then she would have killed you on the spot." I couldn't help but hug him back.

**-Early the next morning, Kathleen's POV-**

I awoke to a bright light escaping through the closed curtains. I looked over at the clock and saw it was only six in the morning. Why cant I sleep in for once? I looked over to my left and noticed Alex sound asleep… in my bed! What the hell?

_~Flashblack~_

_After dinner, Alex had to carry me back to my room since my legs still felt sore. _

"_Feel any pain?" he asked me once he pulled the covers over me._

"_No, I'm ok. Thanks Alex." I smiled up at him and he did so in return. He then began to walk back to the door and leave when I began hearing voices again and I whimpered to myself, hopeing he didn't hear me… he did._

"_Kath? You okay?" he walked back over to me, sounding concerned. The voices continued. Eversince the night of the massacre, I would sometimes hear __**his**__ voice. It would get bad enough that I wouldn't be able to sleep, or even move from where I was._

_I held my hands up to cover my ears when Alex sat on the bed next to me and held his hands over my ears. "Want me to stay?" his hands on my ears helped drown out the voice. I remembered how everytime I would begin to hear that voice, he would stay with me, all night if he wanted. All I did was nod, holding back tears. He then motioned for me to scoot over and pulled the covers over us. That entire time, he never moved his hands from my ears._

_~end of flashback~_

Ok then … well time to get up for school.

**-Later that morning at Shibusen, Alexander's POV-**

We managed to get to Shibusen right when the bell rang, but we still had to go through administration, how annoying.

"Ok and you're both set. You're new class is Class Cresent Moon which is right down the hall." Said the creepy old lady. We walked down the silent corridor until we got to our new classroom. Once we walked in, I saw the dude with a giant screw in his head talking about disecting a rare species of coocoo bird. I looked up into the crowed of students and noticed that Maka girl raise her hand and began talking.

"Um, sensei? I don't think we should disect that bird since its nearly extinct."

"Well, all the more reason to see whats inside it before they are all gone. Besides, we didn't get to disect this one the last time." He smiled sadistically at the bird that was strapped down on the table infront of him.

"Yay, disections on our first day. Lucky us, right Alex?" Said Kathleen in a sing song tone. Everyone in the classroom then took notice that we were here, then gasped in surprize when they saw who we are. I looked over at where Soul and Maka were sitting, she mearly stared while Soul looked at us with pure anger.

"Well, looks like you two are in this class now. I guess I have to stop this and intoduce you both to everyone." He sighed, turned the screw in his head and faced the class, "Everyone, this is Kathleen Cruentus and Alexander Cognatio." Before he could continue talking, everyone began 'ooing and awing' and asking questions about our strange names. That is, except for the group that we beat the crap out of yesterday. "Alright then, before I'm interupted again, why don't the both of you take the two empty seats behind Soul and Maka. I'm sure you have met before." He smiled that sadistic smile again, then walked back to his seat. Kathleen and I began walking up the steps to our seats when we heard our names being called by Stein.

"Oh and by the way, Kathleen, Alexander, Soul and Maka. Shinigami-sama wishes to see the four of you, so you have been excused from classes.

**Yay! Finally, this took longer than I thought. Oh and … -interupted by Alex-**

**Alex: Cognatio means connection by blood. It stands as my last name because … -interupted by Crimzon-**

**Don't you dare ruin it for the readers! –Alex runs and cowers in fear behind Kathleen-**

**HAHA! Ok then well please please please review!**


	7. Chapter 7: First Mission

Woo! Three reviews … well I'd like to thank those three … THANK YOU!

**Kathleen: you had pineapple again didn't you?**

**-all giggly- YEP!**

**Kathleen: Pineapple makes her crazy hyper incase ur all wondering.**

**Alexander: Well while she's off laughing at the blank wall, Maka-san, would you do the honors?**

**Maka: Gladly, Crimzon-chan DOES NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR ITS CHARACTERS ONLY THIS FANFICTION AND HER OCS. –Crimzon begins laughing like a phycopath and begins running in circles-**

**Soul: Shouldn't we do something?**

**Kathleen: Nah, let her get it out of her system. **

**Kat and Alex: Well enjoy!**

**-Kathleen's POV-**

Walking all the way to the Death Room along with Soul and Maka was incredibly awkward. Every now and again Soul would shoot me and Alex a dirty look. Well at least now I know that they wont be bothering us. Last thing I needed is for them to get involved.

I began thinking back to _that_ time.

~_Flashback~_

_It was dark and raining outside. The sound of thunder roared throughout the house while lighting would flash at random. That lights had gone out so we were basically sitting in the dark with a few lit candles. Alex and I were playing cards when I got a weird feeling. Next thing I knew, I heard a loud screaming sound in my head and I knew that my brother had found us._

_Alex and I ran out of the house and into the woods hoping to find him and put an end to all of this, little did we know that the moment we arrive, we would come apon a gruesome sight. _

_In the town we were staying at, two kids around our age had helped us settle in. They were also weapon and meister. _

_Alex and I came to a clearing and I will never forget what we saw. Our two new friends were lieing in a pool of their own blood … dead. Only a few feet away from them was my brother. He was smiling like some kind of insane phycopath._

"_I'll make sure that you're completely alone little sister. This is the price you will pay when you let anyone get too close"_

_~end of flashback~_

"Well, here we are. You want to call him Maka?" I heard Soul's voice as I came out of my memories. Maka plainly nodded and walked up to the mirror. She breathed on it and began writhing numbers with her finger.

"42-42-564 whenever you want to knock on death's door." As she said that little rhyme, the mirror began glowing and a tall shadowy figure appeard.

"Wazzup, wazzup, WAZZUP~!" he cheered all happy. "Hmm, well looks like you've all met each other already." We gave each other a look like 'we wish we hadnt'.

"Umm, Shinigami-sama, I'm sure Stein-sensei has already told you what happened right?" murmured Maka.

"Well yes and I was also watching the fight, I just thought I'd lighten up the tention between the four of you." He said, a small sweat drop falling from his mask. There was a short silence until Alex broke the silence with a blunt question.

"What is it you need from us Shinigami-sama?" asked Alex.

"Oh right, well there have been attacks on a small village up in the nearby mountains. From the looks of how the victims died, it looks like their bodies were drained of blood before their souls were consumed." The moment he said 'drained of blood' I had a hunch on who could be behind this. I felt Alex tense beside me. "It's odd though. First the victim would fall ill during the day then wonder off into the moutains late at night. I'm sending the four of you to investigate and find out who is responsible. Maka, you can detect soul's so you shouldn't have too much trouble locating him and as for you two…" he pointed on of his big white hands over and Alex and I, "It seems like some kind of '_vampire'_ is involved and since you both are knowledgeable about such matters, Kathleen, you're in charge."

"What? I'm not going to follow _her_ orders!" blurted out Soul. I heard Maka sigh to herself.

"Makaa~ CHOP!" she then slammed a huge book on Soul's head, possible leaving him brain dead. "Whatever Shinigami-sama says goes, you got that?" he mearly whipered while rubbing his head.

"Well then, good luck all of you. Oh and Kathleen-san, may I speak with you in private?" Soul and Maka just walked of. Alex stayed behind for a moment.

"It's ok, go on ahead." He mearly nodded and walked off.

"Im sure you know why I asked you to stay behind."

"You mean about who the culprit might be right?" I paused for a moment to catch my breath, "Yeah, I think it's _him,_ my brother."

"Do you think that you'll be able to go ahead with this mission?" he asked, sounding concerned.

"Yeah, I cant keep running away from this." Before I could continue, he interupted.

"Alright then. I also wanted to ask you to keep an eye on Maka for me."

"What do you mean?" I asked. What the hell does Maka have to do with any of this?

"I have a feeling that your brother may not only be after you, but Maka as well. Kathleen, if anything were to go wrong with this mission, I need you to escape from there and come back here imidiatly."

"Wait, what could Maka have that my brother is after? And if it's so dangerous for her, then why send her with us?"

"Well, isnt it obvious? Her soul. Her soul is different from other meisters. She may not realize it yet, but it is what your brother is after."

"Wait wait, you're confusing me." He sighed for a moment then continued.

"You'll find out in do time, for now, go ahead and get ready for your mission." He said.

"Shinigami-sama, may I ask?"

"Hmm?" he turned around, suddenly interested in my sudden question.

"Does Soul know about the danger Maka might be in?" it was quiet all of a sudden.

"Im leaving you in charge of telling him. The only other people that are aware of this are Stein and Spirit … well I must be leaving." And with that he left. Hmp, just like him to give somewhat vague answeres.

**-General POV-**

Kathleen walked down the long corridor after speaking with the Shinigami. Many questions left unanswered and nothing left but confusion. What could be so special about Maka's soul that my brother is after it? Then it hit her.

"Wait, could it be?" she blurted. Then she noticed that someone was standing right infront of her and little did she realize that he had heard the enitre conversation between her and Shinigami-sama.

"Coul it be what?" he voice sounded cold and raspy. Since she didn't answere his question, he became impacient. He walked over to her and grabbed the collar of her shirt then forced her against a nearby wall. "Tell me why your brother would be after Maka!" Soul yelled.

"Let her go Soul." Alexander walked over to Soul and grabbed his wrist, pulling him away from the girl.

"Look, I promise to explain everything to you later, but for now go and meet us at the front of the school so we can get going." She composed her self and began walking away from both of them. This is going to be very difficult.

**-Alexander's POV-**

"You need to be calm Soul. She'll explain it to you later …" he interupted me before I could finish.

"How the hell can I be calm about this? My meister can be in danger and you wont tell me whats going on!"

"Shut-up and be cool about this!" I blurted and noticed Soul had stepped back at my sudden outburst, "If I knew I'd tell you. For now we have to believe in what she says." I left him there as I walked after Kathleen.

**-General POV-**

About an hour later, the newly formed team set a course towards the nearby mountains. The two pairs kept their distance from each other and basically pretened the other wasn't there. Well, mostly Soul and Alexander ignored each other. Maka tried to make peace and become friends with them, but didn't really have any idea of what to say. Kathleen walked ahead of the three mostly keeping to herself. She thought back to her conversation with the Shinigami, trying to figure out why her brother would have any use for Maka. Not only that, but she was going to have to think of some kind of explaination for Soul. He had overheard that enitre descussion and she knew that eventually he would pry an answer from her, violently if needed.

Ugh, just when I was about to figure out what it could be that's so special about her, Soul popped out of nowhere and ruined my train of thought. She pondered for a moment, trying to collect her thoughts from earlier that afternoon, but yet to no avail, she couldn't remember.

Maka began to trail behind the others feeling a little bit of fatige, "Hey guys? Are we almost the-" Before she could finish her sentence, Maka felt a jolt of electricity pass through her causing her to become dizzy and colapse onto the ground.

"Maka!" yelled Soul as he ran to her aid. Alexander and Kathleen walked over to see what had happened to the meister.

"Seems like she has a slight fever." Murmured Kathleen. She looked around and saw some smoke rising high above the tall trees, "We're close to the village. Come on, we should get Maka somewhere safe until she's got her strength back." Without hesitation, the group began to run in the direction of the village.

Upon their arrival, dark clouds had already consumed the sky. "It'll rain soon." Whispered Alexander. The small vilage seemed like a ghost town. No one was to be found.

"My my what are ye children doing out here? Come inside quick before the rains start." **(AN: that's how she talks so if there are spelling errors then that's how she sounds, kind of like Kaede from Inuyasha)** And with that, they all quickly ran inside the small hut the old lady lived in.

"Do you think you can help our friend?" asked Kathleen, drying off from the rain.

"Of course, of course." The kind old lady led us to a spare bedroom and Soul tucked Maka into on of the beds. "I'll bring something for the girl." Her expression changing to sadness. She then walked out of the room.

"Whats with that lady all of a sudden?"complained Alexander. Then it dawned in him, "Guys? Remember how the dissapearences would start … each victim would fall ill then dissapear into the forest."

"No!" gasped Soul.

"We're going to hafta keep a close eye on her. I'm afraid that my brother really is the culprit behind all this."

**Woo, finally im done for now! Haha ima start on the next chapter after uploading this one. I'm just on a roll!**

**Soul: No Maka!**

**Maka: Keep it down Soul, I'm trying to sleep.**

**Soul: arent you supposed to be sick?**

**Maka: ZZZZZZZZ**

**Kathleen: we lost her … hmm oh well **

**Soul: WTF do you mean 'oh well'?**

**Kathleen: haha oh nothing … -walks away with sadistic grin-**

**Um ok then well … wonder what'll happen to Maka? THEN REVIEW DARNIT! I need at least five to add the next chapter … if not then you'll never know … hahaha im evil!**

**Cero: well not really, most people would find the sence in asking for more then just five dumbass.**

… **well I don wana sound rude … WHO THE HELL ASKED YOU ANYWAY AND STOP POPPING OUT OF NO WHERE!**

**Cero: damn, talk about split personality … well do as the girl says and review**


	8. Chapter 8: Trapped

**Crimzon: -sleeping-**

**Kathleen: … wow she finally knocked out … I guess she didn't notice that there aren't five reviews.**

**Alexander: that's what she gets for staying up 'till four in the morning. She never notices things when she's half asleep.**

**Crimzon: -mumbles in her sleep- damn monkey! Stay away from my pineapple!**

**Soul: do I want to know?**

**Alex and Kat: no u don't. Hey Soul, where's Maka?**

**Soul: she's still sleeping; does that mean I have to do the disclaimer?**

**Alex and Kat: YES!**

**Soul: -sigh- not cool … CrecentCrimzonMoon DOES NOT OWN SOUL EATER ONLY THIS PLOT. **_**There, I'm sure I said that as cool as it could get.**_

**Cero: in case ur wondering, that didn't sound cool at all. –Soul then walks to the depression corner-**

**Black Star- YAHOO! IT IS I THE GREAT AND ALMIGHTY BLACK STAR!**

**Kat, Alex, and Cero: Time to go –Alex picks up Crimzon while Cero gets Maka and Kat drags Soul by his foot. They leave the room, leaving Black Star all alone-**

**Black Star- was it something I said? ANYWHO, ENJOY!**

**-General POV-**

After arriving at the semi-deserted village, the four seek refuge in a small Inn where they met an old lady.

There were two beds in the small room. Maka was sleeping soundly in one while Soul kept an eye on here. Kathleen and Alexander sat on the other bed.

"Maka's been acting weird lately. She keeps having nightmares, but she won't tell me what happens in them." Soul said, breaking the silence. Before the two could anything the old lady came into the room with a small bucket with cold water and a washcloth. As she placed the washcloth on Maka's head, she had a sad expression on her face, as if the meister had already died. Before she could leave the room, Alexander stopped her.

"Hey lady, what's going on here?"

"Can't ye see that it is too late for this child!" she snapped, everyone taken aback by her sudden outburst. "Just like all the others, she too will be taken away."

"Well I'm not going to let that happen!" yelled Soul.

"What ye saying child? Are ye willing to die for her?" she asked her expression in complete shock.

"I am her weapon partner and I am willing to die protecting her if I have to." His voice sounding stern trying to hide his panic. For a moment the old lady had an expression of what seemed like hope, then reality hit her and her expression changed back to despair.

"Lose hope child. Like all the others … give up. The moment ye all came within range of this village, her fate was sealed …" Her voice with an angry edge to it, before she could continue, Soul interrupted.

"It wouldn't be very cool of me to give up so easily." And with that, he sat back down in his chair and turned his attention to the sleeping Maka.

"You heard the boy lady. You can't stop him." said Alexander. The old lady smiled to herself and before walking out of the room began talking again.

"My name is Maria." She sighed for a moment then began again, "If ye all wish to help the girl then when she begins to walk again, follow her and stop the menace causing all this sorrow." She then walked out of the room, leaving them alone.

**-Kathleen's POV-**

"Well then, let's do what she says." During the night, Soul stayed awake watching Maka. Alex stood by the window watching the rain fall.

**-Soul's POV-**

_Maka, what's going on with you? Why won't you tell me?_ I kept repeating those questions over and over in my head wishing she would answer them. I looked over at Alexander and he was still staring out the window. I looked over my shoulder to see that Kathleen had already dozed off.

"Hey Soul." murmured Alexander. I looked over at him again.

"What?"

"I'm sorry about what we did to Maka during the fight. If the situation were any different then we could have been friends." I didn't know how to respond to that. Usually Maka would and I would just stand there agreeing to everything.

"What makes you think that we can't be friends now?" my head jerked over to where the voice was coming from … Maka.

"Maka! How you feeling?" she began sitting up, but I tried to lie her back down.

"It's because of us that you're like this!" I heard someone else cry. Kathleen was lying with her back towards us. "Why would you want to be friends with the very people who just might cause your death?" this time she was sitting up in her bed, crying in frustration. At this point, Alexander was already by her side, trying to calm her down.

"No one is going to die Kathleen-chan." She sighed for a moment then weakly; she got out of bed and stumbled over to Kathleen's side. She put her hand on the crying girl's shoulder, "The only reason you fought us like that was to make us hate you. It worked for a while, but then we found the truth behind it and you don't have to fight alone anymore." Before Maka could say anything else, she collapsed. Before she hit the floor, I caught her.

"She's right you know. Whatever the reason, you can't make us hate you. You don't have to fight alone."

**-Kathleen's POV-**

Maka's kind words hurt me. Maka knows full well that she is in danger and instead of worrying for herself; she worries for others around her. I sat there the entire time thinking about what she just said before passing out again. I looked over to Alex and saw that he agreed with what they had said.

After I had enough time to calm down, I walked up behind Soul.

"Why don't you and Alex get some rest? I'll watch over her and I'll wake you guys up if anything happens." Soul looked up at me and was about to object when I started talking again, "You look like crap Soul and if there is going to be a battle, I need you at your fullest. Same goes for you Alex." Alex just smiled and sat down in the chair by the window and fell asleep. Soul did the same and walked over to the bed I just used and fell asleep.

Hours seemed to pass and nothing, she didn't even move, almost as if she were in some kind of coma. Every now and then I would check her pulse to make sure she was still alive.

Another hour passed and I heard a grandfather clock in the hallway chiming.

"Midnight already?" I mumbled. I looked over at Maka and saw that her eyes had snapped open. At first I thought she was awake, but the look in her eyes, it was obvious that she was still sleeping. She began sitting up. "Maka?" I called out. Her head jerked and she stared at me. Then she held out her hand and held it out to me. Without thinking, I took her hand and an electric shock escaped from her hand and into mine, sending me flying across the room, through the door and into the hallway.

**-General POV-**

Everyone else heard the sudden crash of breaking wood and snapped awake. Alexander saw that Maka was now walking towards the window only to stop and stare at him for a moment.

"Alex get away from her! She's being controlled!" Kathleen yelled from the hallway giving him enough time to dodge out of the way from an electrical shock.

"What the hell? Since when can she do that?" gasped Soul.

"She can't, but the person controlling her can." Said Kathleen as she stumbled from the broken door way. Everything was quiet for the moment until Maka began running and crashed through the window, leaving shards of glass in her wake. She was running through the woods, towards the mountains.

"Come on, we have to catch up to her!" Soul yelled and jumped out the window after her. Alexander and Kathleen did the same.

Soul ran through the dark and cold forest trying to catch up to his partner. _No, no not now, you're not going to take her away from me!_ Adrenaline coursed through his veins as he picked up the speed. He finally caught sight of her. Once he was close enough, he tackled her to the ground.

"Maka wake up!" she looked up from under him, her eyes blank. _It's no use, she can't hear me. How can u get her to wake up?_ Soul yelled in his head when he finally realized what he could do. He grabbed both her hands and pinned her to the ground, keeping her from moving.

"Maka … Soul Resonance." He then bent down and kissed her forehead and for that moment, their souls were in tune with each other. After a few moments, he heard Maka's voice.

"Soul? Why are you on top of me?" he noticed that her face was a deep red. He was in shock that his idea had worked that he forgot to move off of her. Maka sighed, "Makaa~ CHOP!" she slammed a giant book over Soul's head, leaving an imprint.

"Where the hell did you get that from?" he yelled.

"You wouldn't get off." She said, already on her feet.

"That doesn't answer my question." He said, sounding annoyed. Little did they realize that Alexander and Kathleen were standing not far from them and they had witnessed everything.

"You guys fight like an old married couple." laughed Alexander while Kathleen was giggling to herself.

"Maka, do you remember anything that just happened?" asked Kathleen.

"No. From the moment I passed out at the Inn, after that, I don't remember a thing." Alexander looked down at Soul and saw that he was blushing.

"Well, enough of this. It's time we go and pay my brother a visit." said Kathleen.

The four began their long trip up the mountain. Kathleen had gotten Alexander to change to his first class weapon while Maka got Soul to change to his scythe form.

"Finally! I can talk freely!" cheered Cero from inside of Alexander.

"Why does he remind me of Ragnarok?" murmured Maka.

"Who?" Cero yelled in response to what Maka said.

"The demon sword." sighed Alexander.

"You know about them?" asked Soul.

"You mean Crona and Ragnarok? Yeah we know. We weren't going to transfer to a school without knowing its history. You and your friends happened to pop up in that history."

After a while, they had finally arrived at the base of the mountain and at the base was a large cave. They entered and suddenly, there was a huge explosion causing Maka to drop Soul and Kathleen to drop Alexander and Cero. The blast was so intense that Maka was blown in the direction Alex and Cero were blasted to while Kathleen went in Soul's direction.

**An hour later –Maka's POV-**

I woke up and found myself on the ground. The rubber bands I had to keep my pigtails up had snapped so my hair was down to my shoulders.

"Maka-san, you okay?" whispered Alexander. I noticed that now were both alone. I looked around hoping that I could fins Soul and Kathleen, but there was a wall of rocks blocking the way they had blown to.

"Alex! Alex!" I could hear Kathleen's panicked voice coming from the other side of the wall.

"I'm ok Kat. Maka is too." He then looked around, "looks like there's only one way through. Judging by the draft, it leads to one opening. It's the same on your side right?"

"Yeah."

"Alright then, follow it and we should meet up at the end." He then walked over to me and helped me up.

"Be careful Alex…" I could hear her voice echo with sadness and then she disappeared.

"Wait, how's Soul?" I yelled before she could leave.

"He's still unconscious, but don't worry, he looks fine." And that was the last time I heard her voice.

Alexander and I walked on in the darkness. Oddly enough, it wasn't too dark that I wasn't able to see.

"Hey Alex-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"I forgot to ask before, that attack you used before with Kathleen-san." I asked trying to form words.

"What about it?" he asked.

"What did she mean by '_don't him take over'_?" I asked, but before I realized it, I had fallen to the floor. I guess because of the adrenaline rush earlier, I forgot about my dizziness. He sighed and picked me up bridal style.

"I'm sure that screw-head has already told you about the demon inside me right?" I nodded. "I've known that guy since I was little. Kathleen was too little to remember him which is probably why she didn't recognize him the other day." He sighed to himself, "When I partner up with someone, our soul wavelengths have to match perfectly, if not then it could kill whoever I'm partnered with. Kathleen was my perfect match, but there's one flaw. The demon inside me, Cero, if at any moment her soul wavelength were to falter then it would give him the chance to completely take over her soul and kill her. That's why whenever I switch weapon forms with him, for example, the class two weapon, I have to make damn sure he doesn't try to take her over … like that black blood you and Soul had in your systems." I looked up at him in shock, "I'm not dumb Maka-san. I can smell a faint scent from Black Blood coming from both you and Soul. Anyways, the same goes for when we used Bloody Resonance. It's one of the few times she lets her guard down and I take over. The human part of me becomes the barrier that reflected your attack while the vampire part of me feeds on the blood she sacrifices and prepares for an attack. That entire time I have to make sure Cero doesn't try to take over. Also, that attack can cause a lot of stress and danger for its user."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"When she used it on you, she only used the 10% of it … where does the other 90% go?" he looks down at me, making me figure it out. And yet to no avail. He sighed and continued, "The one using it takes on the remaining damage."

"What? Is she ok?"

"Obviously yeah, but she was badly injured. Maka, in case you're wondering and I'm sure you are, no you can't learn it." It was like he read my mind, but from the looks of it, I doubt I would be able to learn something like that, "Besides Soul would have to be a vampire in order for you to be able to use it. That is, unless, you wish for me to turn him." He leaned in close, showing off his fangs. I went into full panic mode and Maka chopped him.

"NO!"

"Calm down –rubs head- I was only kidding. Ow, damn how is Soul not brain dead? Besides, I can only turn one person and I'm saving that shot for when I need it, though I'm hoping I don't have to use it."

"What do you mean?" I asked again.

"You know, you ask too many questions for your own good. That's enough for now."

"That's the same thing Stein-sensei said." I laughed.

"I can see why." He chuckled. Just then, out of nowhere, a bunch of shadow beings appeared, surrounding us. "Hmp, that damn coward. Hey Maka, I'm going to put you down for one second."

**Just opposite of them in the other tunnel. –Kathleen's POV- **

Damn Soul is heavy! We were pretty far from where we were, but we probably would have reached the end if Soul wasn't on my back! Just then I felt his breathing change and he was awake.

"What happened?" he choked.

"There was an explosion at the entrance and we got separated. Don't worry we'll meet up with them soon." I managed to say, my voice breaking a little since I was out of breath.

"Damn, a cool guy like me getting knocked out by some explosion and is now being carried on the back of a girl … not cool at all." I laughed at his stupidity.

"Hey Soul, think you can walk cause … you're heavy." I said, my legs shaking.

"Oh, sorry." Once I put him down, a bunch of shadow beings appeared around Soul and I, completely blocking our path.

"Hmp, damn him. Hey Soul, think you are up to fighting anything yet?" I asked, my expression changing to bloodthirsty.

"A cool guy like me is always up for a fight." He smiled, showing a row of sharp teeth like a shark.

**Ten or so Shadow Beings later**

"Well, that's about it, come on, I can see the light from the moon at the end over there." Soul and I ran in direction of the other end of the long tunnel.

**Back with Maka and Alexander**

**-Alexander's POV-**

"Well that was annoying. Come on Maka." We both ran as fast as we could before more had the chance to appear.

"Alex!" I heard Kathleen's voice and turned around, only for her to tackle me.

"It's ok, calm down." I hugged her back.

"Those two are really close." I could hear Soul talking to Maka. Kathleen backed away from me.

"Okay, well enough of this. Let's get out of here." We walked out and saw the light of the smiling moon. I walked just a little further only to stop dead in my tracks.

"You guys should check this out." They walked over and gasped in shock. We were really high up off the ground. We were standing at the edge of the cliff when I heard a voice coming from behind us. I had hoped neither Kathleen nor I had to ever hear this voice again. We turned around and I heard Kathleen gasp.

"Ichiru-niisan"

**Crimzon: Woo! Five straight hours nonstop! **

**Soul: I'm shocked you don't have to go to the bathroom**

**Crimzon: -realizes- Damn, be right back!**

**Kathleen: I swear, she'd lose her head if it weren't attached.**

**Alexander: Well she has lost her mind.**

**-Kat and Alex grown at the sudden memory flashback-**

**Maka: what happened?**

**Kat and Alex: DON'T ASK!**

**Soul: it couldn't have been that bad.**

**Cero: haha it was, it all started last month when …**

**Kat and Alex: DON'T TELL!**

**-Cowers behind Maka and Soul-**

**Maka: I don't think I want to know anymore.**

**Soul: yeah me either. Well review people!**

**Maka: Yes, please Review.**


	9. Chapter 9: Brother

**Crimzon: hihi … yeah srry I was out of it haha**

**Cero: out of it? Dude you were knocked out, even an earthquake wouldn't wake you.**

**-glares at the demon-**

**Crimzon: you were saying?**

**Cero: no**

**Kathleen: you're grouchy arent you**

**Crimzon: whats your point?**

**Kathleen: nothing**

**Crimzon: ok then well Maka-chan, disclaimer please … -looks around- Maka?**

**Soul: you kind of scared her**

**Crimzon: WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN –butterfly flies by- ooh butterfly –walks away-**

**Soul: is she bipolar?**

**Kat and Alex: we think so … anyway **

**Soul: Crazy over there –points to crimzon- DOES NOT OWN SOUL EATER! ENJOY!**

**-Kathleen's POV-**

Hearing my brother's voice come from behind us made my blood run cold. I mean, this whole time, I knew that it was my brother to blame for the murders, but something deep within me hoped, prayed that it wasn't him.

"Ichiru-nii san." I gassped again. I felt my entire body shaking from fear.

"My my sister dear, now is that any was to greet your one and only brother?" he chuckled to himself. He was floating off the ground with the help of black bat like wings emerging from his back. His blond hair slightly covering his right eye. "Hmm? No response aye, well then lets get down to bussiness." He floated back down to the ground.

"What the hell do you want?" I heard Alex say. I could tell that he was trying to keep his voice steady and calm.

"Was I talking to you traitor?" the tone of his voiced changed to pure malice. In a split second, he appeared right behind Alex and thrust him forward causing him to collide next to the cave entrance.

"Alex!" I tried running over to him, but a pair of long and strong arms held me back. I looked over to Maka and Soul and noticed that they were already by my weapon's side.

"Now now sister dear, whats the rush? I just want to talk and maybe …" he bent down slightly and whispered into my ear, "drink you and your friend over there dry."

"Get away from her!" I heard Maka yell as both her and Soul ran over to us with the Witch Hunter.

"No Maka! Get away from here!" it was too late, she made her way behind my brother and was about to attack when, with one hand, he stopped the Witch Hunter. He then grabbed Soul and tossed him aside along with me and held Maka up by her throught.

"Now that I got what I came here for, I guess theres no more reason for me to stay … that is until I come for you Kathleen."

"No, not again. I wont let you kill anyone anymore!"

**-General POV-**

Kathleen's sudden burst of anger caused a dramatic change in her Soul Wavelength. A red aura surrounded her like a shroud. The angrier she was, the brighter the shroud became.

"The last people that got envolved in this, you killed off without a moments hesitation. Now, two others are envolved again and this time I wont let you harm them!" the shroud around her became a vortex around her back and what came from her back were a pair of bright red bat wings. "Alexander!" she yelled over at her partner and he appeared next to her as a scythe.

"Oh, you want to fight huh? Well bring it on." He tossed aside the young meister and dashed forward. Kathleen noticed what he was about to do and side stepped then held up her weapon to block his attack. They both then jumped up into the air attacking and dodging each others attacks.

"Why the hesitation sister? Or is that your limit?" he smiled a sadistic grin causing her to become even more angry.

"_Kat, you have to calm down a bit. Don't let him get to you."_ Yelled Alexander, but it was too late for that. Kathleen had already dashed towards her brother and at the last second, she hesitated giving him an opening. He kicked her side making her collide with the hard ground below, inches away from the edge of the cliff.

"Just because you finnaly grew your wings, doesn't mean that you can fly." He was standing infront of her now. He kicked the scythe away torwards the other two meisters. "In my eyes, I don't think you deserve these wings." He chuckled sadistically then ripped them out from her back. There was blood everywhere, her blood curdling screams caused a flock of birds to fly away from a nearby tree. "Lets see you try to fly now." Her brother, her own flesh and blood then tossed his younger sister off the cliff.

Alexander was unable to move and save his meister, until he saw someone run right passed him, Soul.

**-Soul's POV-**

Without a moments hesitation I ran forward, slid passed Ichijo and off the cliff after Kathleen.

I felt the wind slice against my skin, the cold air made my eyes sting. I held out one arm towards Kathleen's limp one. In only a second, I grabbed both her arm and a rock on the mountain side.

"Kathleen wake up!" my grip on her arm was slipping.

**-Kathleen's POV-**

I could hear Soul's voice calling out to me. I could feel someone pulling my arm and a sudden jolt of pain on my back made me snap my eyes open.

"Finally, you're awake." He said. I looked up and noticed that we were hanging from a rock.

"Soul, just let me go." I murmured, "It's hopeless, I cant beat him." I felt that my tears were trying to escape my eyes.

"Not cool at all. What the hell happened to the strong person I knew who faught us and kicked our asses? Don't tell me that that same person also gives up when things get to difficult … and to think I thought you were cool." Then it hit me, he was right, I was giving up without actually trying. This entire time I kept holding back. I guess he isnt as annoying as I thought.

"Hmp, Soul just let go…" before I could say anything else, he snapped.

"So did you hear any of the words that came out of my mouth?"

"Would you let me finish!" I sighed, "I have a plan, but we cant waste one moment, but for this to work, I need you to let go."

"Mind explaining first?"

"I'll be safe once you let go, calm down. The moment you do, I need you to climb back up as fast as possible and get to Maka. Try fighting my brother and by that I mean distract him. Alex and I are going to be charging up Bloody Resonance and the moment I say 'now' you and Maka get as far away from the area as possible 'cause this just might kill the both of you. Any questions?" he only nodded and let go of my arm, letting me fall. After letting me go, it seemed like he was sprinting up the mountain side. After I lost sight of him, I closed my eyes and began to consintrate. I'm going to lose a lot of blood from just this one technique. Since my ability is controlling blood then I should be able to do this. More and more blood began to overflow from my broken wings and formed new ones. I then managed to catch my balance and flew back up the cliff only to see that my brother was already fighting against Soul and Maka.

**-General POV-**

"Kathleen!" Alexander ran over to his partner and noticed that her wings had grown back.

"What? How's that possible?" Ichijo gasped at the sight of his younger sister.

"I'm not giving up this time Ichi-nii san. Alex, Bloody Resonance." Without any complaints, He turned to his scythe form and she slid her hand along the blade, the red aura appeared around her once again.

"Like I'm going to let this happen." Ichijo began to run forward until Maka dashed infront of him, blocking his path.

"Like hell I'm going to let you get your hands on my friend." Laughed Maka. Kathleen smiled at what she said.

"Fine then, this should be interesting." He chuckled to himself as a white and gold sword appeared from his hand.

"You're a weapon?" Maka gasped and then crouched just when he swung the blade.

The battle between the two continued as Kathleen and Alexander charged up for their ultimate attack.

"How much percent are you planning on using Kat?" Alexander's voice echoed around in her mind.

"All of it." Was all she said when he started to protest her hasty decision.

"Kathleen, this could kill not only you, but what about Maka and Soul. They'll get caught up in the explosion."

"Don't worry, I warned Soul and the moment I give the signal, he'll escape along with Maka. I know what your thinking Alex, but I wont die from this."

"Alright then. Whatever you say … ready when you are." He sighed.

"Ok, lets end this … SOUL, MAKA NOW!" the moment they heard her words, Maka ran back into the cave and she kept running in the direction of the village. Not once did she look back.

Kathleen ran forward and swung the blade, releasing a large meteor sized amount of energy.

"I'll be back sister dear." And with that, the energy collided with him, causing a massive explosion.

**-Maka's POV-**

Soul and I just kept on running. We had already reached the safty of the forest when we heard the explosion. I stopped dead in my tracks and looked up at the huge cloud of smoke consuming the now distant mountain.

"No, they had to have made it out right?" I crumbled to the ground, hoping that what I was thinking was wrong.

"Maka … Kathleen never said anything about her escaping, just us." He said in a sad tone and he crouched down next to me, his hand on my shoulder.

"No, no, right when we became friends. They cant leave us now!" I punched the ground as hard as I could with both my fists, tears streaming down my face.

"Who said we ever left?" my head snapped up when I heard a familiar annoyed sounding voice. And there, standing infront of us was them. Alex was limping and had his arm drooped over Kathleen's shoulder, using her to keep his balance. They had multiple cuts and bruises on them.

"We are gone for only a couple of minutes and you both think we're dead. That's very nice of you." Chuckled Alexander.

**-General POV-**

Maka, with nothing left to say, ran to the two and hugged them. Soul mearly stood there and smiled. Though he was trying to be his macho cool self, a few tears managed to escape his defence.

Afterwards, the four made their way back to Death City. With the mission a success, the village will no longer suffer under Ichijo's wrath.

**In the Death Room talking with Shinigami-sama**

"I see, so it was indeed your brother after all." The Death God said, "Well, I'm glad you four made it back safe and sound. Why don't you go and rest now. It looks like you need it."

"Thank you Shinigami-sama, we will." Maka bowed as her and Soul left the room and back down the long hall. Kathleen and Alexander, on the other hand, stayed behind.

"Hmm?" hummed the Shinigami.

"I didn't want to worry them, which is why I didn't mention this earlier." She paused for a moment to catch her breath, "My brother managed to escape."

"I figured as much. I was watching the fight myself. Clever fellow he is, he managed to use some kind of transportaion technique at the very last second and that takes a lot of skill and perfect timing. Kathleen, I fear the worst for you." Then it seemed like he was fishing something out of his pocket, "Your father told me to give this to you when the time was right." He held out a silver and black cross with a small red jewel in the middle.

"What's this for?" she asked as she tied the necklace around her neck.

"He told me to give this to you when your wings appeared. It'll protect you and others around you from not only your brother, but from yourself."

"What do you mean?" And like before, he didn't answere her question.

"Well that's it for now. Bye~!" He cheered in a sing song tone before dissapearing through the mirror.

"Alex, what did he mean?" she glared at him.

"Lets get you home first and I'll tell you there … you father's last words to me."

**Crimzon: AWWW IM RLLY RLLY SRRY I SUCK AT WRITING FIGHT SCENES!**

**Maka: no need to apologize, you did your best. –pats Crimzon on back-**

**Crimzon: No im the worst!**

**Soul: just leave her alone for now, she'll calm down eventually.**

**Crimzon: So … as for the next chapter, I'll start on it maybe tomorrow and it'll be mostly funny kinda like a filler. Woo kid and blackstar are still filling iffy about Kathleen and Alexander … what happens when they try to break into their house?**

**Soul: Damn that was fast**

**Kat: thanx for warning me, I'll guess I'll leave a window open, last thing I need is broken glass all over the place.**

**Alex; this should be quite ineresting.**

**Soul and Maka: Well, please REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10: Father's Last Words

**Crimzon: Oh wow, sorry for not up-dating this. I finally got some kind of idea on what to write and well yeah plus school starting and other things I havnt been doing much with my writing so … GOMENASAI MINA! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter ^.^**

**Kathleen: You don't hafta apologize Crimzon, you've been through a lot lately –pats Crimzon's shoulder-**

**Crimzon: -trying not to cry- Really?**

**Kathleen: Mhmm –then theres a loud crash noise and a shadow jumps through the ceiling-**

**Blackstar: HAHA IT IS I THE GREAT AND ALMIGHTY BLACKSTAR! BOW BEFORE MY GREATNESS!**

**Kathleen: -sigh- Alex, deal with the twerp.**

**Alexander: My pleasure –evil smile-**

**Black star: heh? HAHA HAVE YOU REALIZED MY GREATNESS? … EH? What are you AAAAAHHHHH! –as he's being pulled away, he yells his last words- CRIMZON DOSNT OWN SOUL EATER!**

**Crimzon: … haha ok im feeling better … well enjoy and REVIEW DAMNIT! … Please =^.^=**

**Kathleen's POV**

"My father's last words?" I hardly managed to say those words. Why did it feel like something inside me didn't want to know this? I just feel like that the little I know, the better.

"_You're probably right. The little you know the better."_ There goes that voice again, only this time it came with a pounding headache that sent me falling into Alex's arms.

"Kathleen!" was the last thing I heard him say before giving into the darkness.

**General POV**

"Come on Black Star, Soul and Maka should be back from their mission now." Mumbled Kid as the two boys, along with their weapon partners fallowed them down the hall. Black Star continued to complain on how he wasn't picked to go on the mission with them. Further ahead, they noticed Soul and Maka coming towards them.

"Soul!" yelled Black Star as he ran to the pair.

"So how did the mission go? You guys ok?" asked Kid.

"Just a few cuts and bruises, but we're fine. We also managed to save the town." Cheered Maka. Just then, Kid was about to say something when his smile became a glare and everything fell silent.

"Hmm?" she mumbled. She turned around and noticed Alexander walking towards them with an unconscious Kathleen.

"Hey what happened to her?" asked Soul. Kid and Black Star were shocked at Soul's tone of voice. Tsubaki, Liz and Patty also seemed worried. The only people in the group who didn't care were Kid and Black Star.

"Oh, she'll be fine. She just used up a lot of energy in the fight." Alex stopped for a moment and felt the two distant meisters glaring at him with pure malice, "Um anyway, how would you all like to come for dinner tonight? Kathleen should be awake by then and we'd also like to apologize to all of you for before. What do you say?"

"Yeah, if it gets me out of cooking." chuckled Soul. Maka glared at him for a moment then smiled and nodded in agreement.

"We'd love to!" smiled Tsubaki as a sweat drop appeared on her forehead when she heard the distant complaining of a certain blue haired ninja. Liz and Patty agreed as well while Kid stood silently in the background.

"Alright then. See you all tonight!"

**-Later that night back at the mansion-**

**-Kathleen's POV-**

I was lying on my bed in the dark, staring up at the ceiling. Shortly after we got home, I woke up and Alexander told me everything my father told him, my father's last words. Everything he told me was all repeating over and over in my head.

_-Flashback-_

"_Kathleen, it's time that you know what your father told me before he died." He stopped for a moment and took a deep breath. He sat me down on my bed and began wrapping my wounds as he began to talk, "You know how it works right? Since your father was a pure blood vampire and your mother being a human and a weapon, their child would come out as one of the three: Human, Vampire, or Weapon."_

"_Yeah I get all that. My brother ended up being both a vampire and a weapon."_

"_Right, well you know how growing up, you weren't always in the best health?" he asked._

"_Yeah. Father never really let me do anything, but I don't remember much of my childhood anyway. Look, Alex, can you just get to the point?" he sighed and stopped bandaging my arm to look right into my eyes._

"_When you were born, you were born a vampire … that's what killed your mother." My eyes widened in shock and I could feel myself tremble._

"_W-What are you saying? A-are you saying I was born a full vampire and that because of that, it killed my mother?" my voice was a mess of trembles that I'm surprised I managed to get all those words out._

"_You weren't born a normal vampire; it was too much for your mother. You father noticed that the vampire in you was too dangerous to be left alone so he sealed it away which made you a half vampire. In the end, you ended up being more human then he thought." I looked away from his stare._

"_And because he sealed away my vampire half, that's why I was always so sick."_

"_Yeah. After I met your father, he told me all about this and how he was no longer able to trust your brother. He told me to keep an eye on the both of you. Somewhere along the road I realized that I could no longer match my soul wavelength with your brother, but I was able to match it better with yours." He stopped to catch his breath again; "Your father noticed a great improvement in your health whenever I was near you, so that's when he told me to be your weapon partner." he stopped talking again and began to bandage up my leg._

"_And this necklace?" I asked in a solemn whisper._

"_The night your father died. We were training in the nearby woods that night, remember?" I nodded, not sure of where this conversation was going, "When we saw the smoke rising up into the sky from the town and we ran back as fast as we could, only to find that almost everyone had been slaughtered and every house was on fire. I remember that you ran ahead to your house with me close behind. Once there, your brother attacked us when your father and Sebastian stepped in."_

"_I remember, he told us to run, but I didn't want to leave him behind. He even ordered you to knock me out and take me far away from there along with Sebastian." I shook at the flashback._

"_Yeah, after knocking you out, he handed me something and smiled. That's when Sebastian dragged us out of there and that was the last time I saw your father. Later that night, Sebastian explained to me what this is for." He poked the cross hanging around my neck. "We soon arrived at the mansion here in Death City. While you were sleeping, Stein-Sensei came to us to see if the rumor was true. I gave him the necklace along with a note from your father. That's how Shinigami-sama had it. _

_If your brother noticed that I had it then, well I'd rather not say. Anyways, the moment your wings appeared, then that means the seal your father created is beginning to break. That cross is what's keeping that from happening."_

"_So my brother is after the power sealed within me?"_

"_Yeah, the both of us, but not only us, Maka too."_

_-End flashback-_

Now if only I could put together how Maka fits into all of this. I know her soul is different from others, but could her soul …

"Hey Kat, they're here." Alex appeared at my doorway. I nodded and began walking down the stairs with him.

**-Maka's POV-**

"Wow, would you look at the size of this place!" Liz yelled. Patty began laughing at her reaction. I heard Soul whistle and Tsubaki gasp. I stood there as if I were paralyzed. That's when the double doors opened and I saw a tall old man open the door.

"Welcome everyone, please step inside and make yourselves at home." He said as he stood aside while we walked in.

"Hey guys!" I looked over at the staircase and saw Kathleen limping her way down the steps while Alexander stood next to her, making sure she wouldn't fall.

"Wow, you guys have a great looking place here!" complimented Liz while Patty ran in circles over in the dining room.

"Thanks. Well, don't be shy, come on in and lets go eat!" smiled Kathleen as she led us to the long dining room table.

"Wow, this place is bigger than Kid's place, right Patty?" said Liz as she looked over to the hyper active girl sitting next to her. Maka and Soul sat across from them while Tsubaki sat next to Maka.

"Hm? Where's Kid and Black Star?" asked Kathleen. I then noticed Tsubaki have an annoyed look on her face and the same goes for Liz and Patty.

"Let me guess, they are still pissed for what happened before." said Alexander.

"Hmph, I don't blame them either. We hurt them pretty bad and we had no right to. Sorry about before Tsubaki-san, Liz-san, Patty-san." She then got up from her seat at the head of the table and bowed. Tsubaki raised her hands and waved them around.

"No, no don't worry about it Kathleen-chan. Black Star is just being a baby about the fight. There's no reason for you to apologize." said Tsubaki.

"She's right. Kid's just mad because you guys broke his record." said Liz in a nonchalant voice. Patty just nodded her head up and down.

"Ahem, is everyone ready to eat?" the butler walked in with a cart with trays on it. It smelled absolutely delicious!

"Thanks a ton Sebby-san!" giggled Kathleen as she tasted the food.

"I'm glad you like it Kathleen-sama." He smiled then walked back into the kitchen.

**-General POV-**

**Outside the mansion in the surrounding forest**

"Hey Kid, how much longer?" Death the Kid and Black Star were sneaking around to the back part of the mansion so they could keep an eye on Kathleen and Alexander. Knowing that the two were vampires made them even less trustworthy.

"Hah, we've arrived. Damn this place is huge, and … ugh so very unsymmetrical." He complained.

"Um, Kid? Can you worry more about our friends then the number of windows there are?" Black Star said sounding annoyed. Kid looked back at the blue haired ninja, nodded and then began walking to one of the windows. He looked into it and saw that it looked like the kitchen. Inside he saw a tall old looking butler. Even though the window was closed, he could somewhat hear what he was saying.

"Hm, it's a shame. They seem like such sweet kids, too bad they have to die." Once those words reached the two, Black Star squealed in shock, only for Kid to cover his mouth with his hand and drag him into the forest.

"Holy crap! Kid they are going to eat them!" he panicked. Kid nodded in agreement and then looked up to see a lone dark window. "Let's try to sneak in through that window up there." murmured Kid.

**-Kathleen's POV-**

**Back inside**

We were actually enjoying ourselves. We all told stories during dinner, some funny and others serious. At some point Patty began to play with her tomato soup and then pretended it was an airplane, what's worse is that there is still some soup inside. Her sister was trying to calm her down and yet to no avail.

"Um, did someone slip something into her drink?" I asked in an annoyed tone. Maka merely chuckled to herself while Soul tried not to laugh and look like his usual cool and composed self.

"Hehe, time for it to CRASH!" and this is when it all went downhill. Patty had gotten up onto the table and thrown the plate at me. With Alex's quick reflexes, he caught it, but that didn't stop the soup from flying out of the plate and onto my white dress shirt. Some of it also got onto my chin and mouth.

"Oh my, I'm really sorry about this Kathleen." apologized Liz while Patty stepped down from the table and apologized.

"Nah, it's okay. Let me just go upstairs and change." I brushed off the sudden urge to beat the crap out of Patty and limped my way up the long staircase.

**-General POV-**

Black Star and Kid had successfully snuck into the dark room. They noticed a bed and a bathroom and decided to snoop around, until they heard someone's voice coming from the hallway, headed straight their way.

"Shoot! Come on Black Star, under the bed!" whispered Kid as he dragged him under with him. They had their hands on their mouths to keep them from breathing in any of the dust.

"Geez, I didn't think that Patty would make such a mess." It was Kathleen's voice. They could see her feet pass right by them and next to the hamper. She had taken off her shirt and dropped it next to the hamper. What the boys saw shocked them. The white shirt was covered in a red liquid … blood. Black Star could feel Kid begin to shake in anger next to him.

Next thing they knew, they saw the bathroom light go on and that's when they noticed the stains on her face. That's when Kid seemed to snap and he burst out from under the bed and attacked Kathleen.

**-Alexander's POV-**

**Back downstairs**

Everyone had started talking about something funny that happened when Sebastian walked over to me and whispered something into my ear. Before I could respond to it, I heard a loud thump upstairs and a muffled scream. Kathleen! I could tell everyone else heard it too and began running up the stair case with me.

The moment I reached her room, I saw Kid trying to choke her. He had her pinned to the ground and she was only in her pants and bra.

"Kid, what the hell are you doing?" yelled Liz as she ran to him and tried to pull him off her. I was already way ahead of her since I already had Kathleen safe in my arms.

"Geez, what the hell was that for?" yelled Kathleen. That's when the lights in the room went on and Kid noticed everyone standing at the doorway.

"Um, mind explaining what the hell you're doing here and why you tried to kill Kathleen?" I asked annoyed.

"I heard your butler saying how they were sweet kids and it was a shame they had to die. Then she comes up here covered in blood!" he stood up pointing at all the 'evidence.'

"Ugh, put me down Alex. Okay first of all Kid." I put her down and she walked over to the hamper to pick up her shirt, "This is tomato soup. Patty got over excited and threw the plate of soup at me."

"Then what about-" before he could say anything else, Sebastian walked into the room.

"I think I can explain. I was watching my favorite soap opera on the small television in the kitchen. Two of the main characters are kids and they were going to get killed off." He chuckled slightly to himself then walked off.

"Ya see." Yelled Kathleen, "Now, if you all want to live long enough to have desert, get out of my room!" she gave us one of her demonic stares and we all scurried out of the room like frightened mice.

We were all walking down the stairs when Kid mumbled something.

"Hey guys, where is Black Star?" right when he said that, we heard a loud scream and crash sounds.

"Um, that wasn't Kathleen screaming." Was all I said.

"Yep, that idiot just got screwed and not in a good way." Laughed Soul. Even though he meant it as a joke, I noticed Tsubaki's face turn a slight red. Hmph, these guys aren't as annoying as I first thought. Kathleen was wrong; it's not always a good thing to be alone.

**Crimzon: -sigh- well that's it for this chapter. I'll try to get started on the next one as soon as I can so until then … PLEASE REVIEW IM BEGGING HERE! REVIEWS ARE WHAT KEEP ME TYPING! **

**Maka: um what was Black Star still doing in Kathleen's room?**

**Kathleen: he said that when Kid ambushed me, he decided to hide in the closet so if Kid failed to kill me then he could get the sneak attack.**

**Maka: Hm, speaking of which, where is he now?**

**Kathleen: oh, he's in a dark place now –evil smile-**

**Maka: -looks over at Crimzon-**

**Crimzon: -raises hands in defeat- hey even I don't know so don't ask me.**

**Maka: well then, Crimzon doesn't own Soul Eater and review if you want the story to continue.**

**Crimzon: yep cuz it's only a few more chapters till the grand finally ^.^**


	11. Chapter 11: Bloody Nightmare

**Crimzon: Oh wow, im so very sorry for not adding to this in a while, but I didn't really know how the hell to continue.**

**Alexander: Geez, took you long enough!**

**Crimzon: Well, sorry! I was busy writing my other fanfics and my second book so SHUTUP!**

**Kathleen: -sigh- okay then, while those two argue, enjoy the chapter aaannnndddd CRIMZON DOESN'T OWN SOUL EATER AAAANNNNDDDD REVIEW!**

**~Maka's POV~**

It has been a few weeks since Kathleen and Alexander came to Death City and we have all gotten really close. Black Star and Kid no longer complain about them which was a really good thing knowing those two.

Everything has been normal … okay not _normal_, but the usual. Black Star constantly spouting nonsense about surpassing God. Kid freaking out over something asymmetrical while Liz and Patty try to cheer him up. Stein and his constant obsession with dissecting endangered species of animals, and of course Papa with his stupidity. Yep, just normal stuff day in and day out.

Alexander and Kathleen have gotten used to the school and the missions they would be assigned. Everything was fine until I began having weird nightmares again.

I was floating through dark waters again. The slightest sound would echo and bounce around me, getting louder and louder until my ears hurt. I floated there for a while until I couldn't breathe. I began to panic and frantically looked around for the surface. Once I had found it, I swam up as quickly as I could. Once I got to the surface I inhaled deeply, suddenly exhausted, as if I had just ran a marathon. The moment I felt my pulse slow down, I looked up and the sky was a deep red and the laughing moon was jet black. It looked like I was out in the middle of a lake. A dark forest surrounded it. I suddenly began smelling something odd. It smelled metallic, kind of like iron. What is this smell? Then it hit me, it smelled like blood. I lifted my hand up from the water and that's when I realized why the water was so dark. I wasn't floating in water, I was floating in blood.

"Hello Maka-san." The voice I heard sent a chill down my spine, causing me to shake. Ichijo, Kathleen's brother, began to appear from the surface of the blood and floated in the air.

"A-aren't you supposed to be dead?" I was having a difficult time keeping my voice steady. He flew closer to me and wrapped his hand around my neck, lifting me from the bloody waters of the lake.

"That's mean Maka-san. Of course I'm alive. Kathleen almost managed to destroy me, but she failed." His smile widened as he tightened his grip, "Now, I have a proposition for you Maka. How would you like to become a vampire?"

"What?" his grip got tighter, making it harder for me to breath.

"You heard me Maka-san. How about it? You could become much more stronger than my little sister. Maybe even stronger than me." he continued to smile.

"What's in it for you?"

"Eh? Don't you trust me?" he loward his head next to my ear and whispered, "Alright then, I can see this is going to have to get difficult." Ichijo then slammed me hard against the bloody water's surface. The surface of the water had become hard, like ice, "It's rather you become a vampire or you're friend Soul will, your choice." Before I could respond to what he just said, shadow like arms appeared all around me and began to pull be back in the water. I looked around in a daze, trying to find something to pull me away, but instead I just saw Ichijo's sadistic grin and everything began to fade to black.

**~General POV~**

Soul had been sound sleep in his room when he began to hear Maka screaming at the top of her lungs. Without a second thought, he jumped from his bed and ran to her room. Once he entered her room, he noticed that she had stopped screaming since Blair had probably woken her from whatever nightmare she must have had.

"You want me to bring you some water, Maka?" Blair asked the shaking meister. Maka nodded and Blair got up to leave the room, leaving the weapon and meister alone.

"What happened?" Soul was already sitting next to Maka.

"Blood. Blood everywhere. C-couldn't breath. So dark." was all she managed to say. She then broke down into tears. Unable to say anything else, Soul mearly held her until she calmed down.

An hour passed and Maka had finally fallen back to sleep. Soul left her room and stood there, behind her closed door, trying to make sense of what just happened.

"She finally fall back to sleep?" Blair asked as she handed Soul a glass of water.

"Yeah. That nightmare must have scared the living crap out of her if it made her cry."

"Did she say anything about it? Anything specific?" she asked again as they both sat down in the living room.

"She said, 'blood. Blood everywhere. Couldn't breath. So dark,' any clue as to what the hell that means?" he asked.

"No, not really, but maybe Kathleen might know what it means."

"What makes you think she'd know?" he asked again, suddenly realizing what might be wrong with Maka.

"Well, sometimes I would go over there and Sebastian would give me fish. We were talking and aparently Kathleen would have similar nightmares. He said that her brother would be the one who caused her such frightful dreams." The moment Blair mentioned Kathleen's brother, he knew that he wasn't dead like kathleen had said.

"I'm calling her!" he jumped up from his chair and reached for the phone. It rang for a few moments when Alexander answered.

"Damn it Soul, do you realize what time it is?" he sounded tired and annoyed.

"Maka just woke up from one hell of a nightmare and I think Ichijo was the cause of it. Alex, I need you to tell me the truth. Is he alive?" the line went quiet, neither weapon said a word until Soul heard Kathleen's voice in the background. "Did she have a nightmare too Alex?" she sounded close and shaky, she must have had a nightmare too.

"Yeah, she did." Answered Alexander.

"Pass me the phone … hey Soul. Alex and I will be over in the morning to explain things. I don't feel safe talking about such matters over the phone. All I can really say is that yes, my brother is alive."

**Crimzon: -sigh- well that's it for now and ill try to have the next chapter up by next weekend … hopefully, or if my friend continues to bug the hell outa me bout updating this.**

**Alexander: Geez, cuz Soul called at 2:30am, I couldn't get back to sleep –stifles yawn-**

**Crimzon: at least you slept! I pulled an all-nighter!**

**Alexander: why?**

**Crimzon: … video games are addicing and I don't have much of a life … -goes to depression corner-**

**Alexander: okay then well REVIEW PEOPLE!**


	12. Chapter 12: Explanation part 2

**Crimzon: Woo, wat up people! Yeah, sorry I havent been able to update in a while. I had some issues with my computer and the internet and it was just a big mess of random crap that I managed to fix … shockingly enough, I didn't lose my mind in the process (tho I was close a few times haha)**

**Kathleen: Yep, well due to the fact that Crimzon here is suffering from the dreaded writer's block, she wont be able to make this chapter too long.**

**Crimzon: Yep, sorry bout that guys but I hope u all enjoy! So yeah, u all know that drill R&R AND I OWN NOTHING!**

**~Kathleen's POV~**

After I hung up the phone with Soul, I snuggled back under the covers next to Alex. Usually he sleeps in his own room, but whenever I begin to hear voices or have nightmares, he stays with me the entire night or until I ask him to leave.

_~Flashback~_

_After dinner I had started feeling tired and ended up falling asleep in the living room. I don't really remember who brought me to my room, Alex or Sebby-san. All I know was that the moment I was alone and actually started to fall back to sleep, I started to begin hearing voices. And by voices, I meant just one voice … my brother. At first it was just him whispering my name, but then he got louder and louder until he sounded so close that I could have sworn he was right behind me whispering into my ear. Next thing I knew, I felt this horrible headache that I rolled off my bed and hit the ground. The pain was so unbearable that at some point, I must have gripped the bedside table and knock off the lamp, causing the bulb to explode when it hit the floor. _

_Next thing I knew, Alexander was pulling me into his arms and next thing I knew, the pain was gone just like that. I didn't understand what the hell had just happened. That had never happened before so the only conclusion I could come to was that … my brother was getting stronger._

"_Kat? Everything ok?" I could feel tears streaming down my face. I couldn't find my voice so all I could do was nod. "Want me to stay?" he asked again. He knew me well enough that I didn't need to answer that for him to know the response. Without nothing more to be said, we fell asleep under the warm covers with his hands over my ears. _

_Almost an hour or so after we fell asleep, I started dreaming. And by dreaming, I meant I was being plagued by a nightmare. I found myself in an odd place. The sky was black with a red laughing moon. I was being held up in mid-air and below me was an ocean of blood. I looked around and noticed that I was tied to some kind of pole. Next thing I knew, I saw Maka a mile away from me, struggling to get away from … my brother. I managed to hear their conversation and from what I heard shocked me. That's when I finally realized what my brother wanted Maka for._

_After she disappeared under the water, my brother turned to me smiled then flew up to me._

"_I'll make your life a living hell, sister." And with that said, he disappeared and I woke up screaming._

"_Kathleen, what's wrong?" Alexander woke up to my screams and was holding me close, trying to calm me down._

_A few minutes passed and Sebastian walked into the room with a phone. He looked like he just woke up._

"_Phone call from Mr. Evans, Kathleen-san."_

"_What the hell does he want at two in the morning?" he grabbed the phone from Sebastian and talked to Soul for a moment._

_~End Flashback~_

It was morning now and we were getting dressed to go over to Soul's place. All the while, I was explaining to Alex what my brother is after and why.

~At Soul and Maka's apartment~

I knocked on the door and Soul answered. He looked like utter crap. Seems like he stayed up half the night worrying 'bout his partner. At least he cares.

"Mind explaining what's wrong with Maka?"

"Mind letting us in first?" asked Alex in an annoyed tone.

He let us in and we found Blair in her cat form playing with a rubber fish. Alex and I sat down on the sofa while Soul sat down across from us.

"I had a similar dream to what Maka had. It seemed like we were in the same dream but she didn't notice me there. My brother was trying to get her to choose between her humanity and yours, Soul." I started.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"He was asking her if she wanted to become a vampire." I responded. Before I could say anything else, Soul stood up abruptly, his hands became fists.

"What?"

"It's exactly as I said. Now if you would calmly sit down, I'll continue to explain." He hesitated for a moment then sat down, "Maka wouldn't answer so Ichijo told her that if she didn't decide soon then he would turn you instead." Soul didn't say anything, instead he kept quiet, giving me the chance to finish, "If he were to turn her then he might unlock hidden abilities that she isn't aware of." I stopped for a moment and Alexander continued.

"Maka has a very rare type of soul and because of that, she has hidden abilities that aren't available to her in her current form. If she were to lose her humanity, it just might unlock those abilities. You see, when a vampire turns a human and if that human were to be in a weakened state, then that vampire would be able to have complete control of the person they turn. Meaning he would have complete control of Maka and her abilities if something were to happen. Same thing goes for Kathleen." He loked over at me and I nodded.

"Yeah, since I'm technically not all vampire, if I were to be in a weakened state then he could take control of me." I said.

"And you think that this is what Ichijo is planning?" he asked.

"No, there's more to it actually. From what I managed to find out from old stories passed down in our clan, there is a way for a vampire to combine his soul with another whether that person is human or not. My guess is that he plans to do just that with both my soul and Maka's." I stopped talking, letting it all sink in. this must have been difficult for Soul to hear. I can tell he cares deeply for his meister and his own soul would be shatter is anything would happen to her. This is my entire fault for letting them get involved. Had I realized earlier about Maka's soul, I would have told Alexander and Sebastian and skipped town.

I looked over at Soul and it seemed like he was about to say something when Black Star crashed through the window and landed on the coffee table.

"Yahoo, it is I, the great Black Star! Behold my greatness!" we looked at him dumbfounded and before anyone of us could say anything, Death the Kid burst through the front door.

"Damnit Black Star, I told you not to crash in through the window. They have a door for a reason." They both then realized what they had interrupted.

"What did we miss?" asked Black Star, but before anyone answered his question, Soul grabbed the rubber fish Blair was playing with then shoved it down the blue-haired ninja's throat. While he was off choking on the sidelines, Death the Kid began talking.

"Um, whatever it is, it can wait. We have all been summoned by Shinigami-sama. He says it's urgent." Oh geez, why do I get the feeling that it has something to do with my brother?

**Crimzon: sorry guys, I know it sucked but … yeah writer's block is a b***h so bear with me on this. Ill do better on next chapter … well I'll try so please review if you want to know whats going to happen next!**


	13. Chapter 13: Good Night

**Crimzon: Hey everyone, sorry it took so long for me to update, I just wasn't too sure wat to do about this chapter. Actually, I still don't know so I'm just going to type it as it comes into mind so I hope you all enjoy. Also, sorry If they're any errors. Sometimes my computer doesn't catch them and I get too lazy to go back … yeah haha sorry.**

**Soul: SHE DOESN'T OWN SOUL EATER!**

**Kathleen: Only owns the Ocs**

**Crimzon: Now on with the chappie!**

**~Kathleen's POV~**

"Kid, take Black Star and go on ahead of us, we'll meet you there," I said as I grabbed Black Star by his shirt and tossed him at the young Shinigami. Befor he could say anything else, I shot him a glare and he merely grabbed the blue hair ninja and ran off.

"I really do wonder how you do that sometimes," I heard Alexander mumble. Ignoring his comment, I turned back to Soul.

"Listen, Maka is in danger, but I know one trick that will keep my brother from finding her. Alex, would you mind?" I looked over my shoulder and he nodded.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Soul.

"Ichijo can track people, but only when they're concious. As long as Maka stays asleep, then it'll give us enough time to plan," he stated.

"How are you going to keep her from waking up?" questioned Soul, this time his voice sounded more impatient.

"Allow me." Alex then walked over to Maka's door and grabbed the handle when Soul rushed over and grabbed his wrist.

"What the hell are you going to do?"

"Soul, unless you want to put your precious Meister in danger, I suggest you let us do what we can to help," I said as I walked over and grabbed Soul's wrist, prying it away from Alex. He then walked into Maka's room. She was still sound asleep in her bed. By the looks of the shadows under her eyes, she didn't get much sleep last night. I don't blame her. I noticed Blair walk past us in her cat form and strolled into Maka's room then jumped onto the sleeping Meister's bed.

"What about the nightmares? Wont he still be able to attack her in her sleep? If he does, she wont be able to wake up, so wouldn't it be torture?" she asked.

"No. I did the same thing to Kathleen when we escaped the village. She ended up sleeping for about three days without a single dream and Ichijo wasn't able to find us during that time," answered Alex. He's right, I don't remember a thing during that time. I looked over at Soul. His eyes were cast in shadow so I couldn't see much of a reaction.

"How long are you putting her out for?" he asked, no more emotion left to spare.

"It all depends on her. Kathleen woke up on her own, but Maka is a different story. Perhaps she'll wake up on her own, but if she doesn't then I'll wake her," explained Alex. I let go of Soul's wrist and the moment I did, he walked over to Maka and sat down at the edge of her bed and grabbed her hand.

"Promise me that she'll be safe," was all he was able to say. This must be horrible for him, seeing his meister in this state and him not being able to do much to help. Before any of us could answere, Maka began to stir. Alex walked over and stood by the head of the bed with his hand on her forehead. She opened her eyes slightly and looked over at Soul.

"S-Soul, what's . . ." her words began to slur and her eyes began to droop as Alexander's spell began to take effect. I noticed a slight yellow glow eminating from his hand. Before she was completely out, Soul mumbled something he probably thought none of us heard.

"Good night Maka, I'm sorry." The room fell silent as Maka fell into another slumber.

~A few minutes later~

"Blair, stay here and keep an eye on Maka. If anything goes wrong, get her out of here. I'm counting on you," ordered Soul. The purple cat tranformed into her human form and raised her arm to her head as if she were saluting an army sergant.

"Aye!" she cheered. Without any emotion, Soul nodded and we left for Shibusen, hoping that whatever Shinigami-sama had in store for us is worth our time.

~At Shibusen~

"Wazzup, Wazzup, Waaaazzuuuup!" he cheered as his giant white hands popped out of no where and he waved them up in the air. **(AN: 'like he just don't care! … sorry, I just had to XD)**

"Father, what is it you've called us all down here for?" asked Kid. Shinigami stood there without speaking for a moment and then spoke.

"Soul, where's Scythe Meister Maka?" he asked, pointing to an empty spot next to Soul. I sighed and decided to explain the situation to the others.

After a long moment of explaination, everyone was now up to speed.

"I see, I see. You are sure that Maka is safe?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I know my brother and he is able to track someone by senseing their soul wave length. It's an incredible power and it's somewhat similar to Maka's ability, but theres a catch. Because he is still only a weapon, his ability has exceptions to it. The first is that he can only track the wave lengths he recognizes, like Maka's," I explained.

"Wait, but then, shouldn't he be able to track Soul's wavelength? What about yours and Alexander's?" snapped Black Star.

"If you'd let me finish, I'll explain," I snarled. Black Star flinched and hid behind Kid, "Now, as I was saying. Alexander put a block on our wavelengthes so he cant sense us. He isnt interested in Soul and also, Soul's a weapon and he doesn't recognize his wavelength too well. Maka is the only person he's interested in right now."

"Yes, yes, I've heard of the abilities the people of your clan held. Your brother's is a rather odd one indeed. Well then, I understand. Soul, go on home and take care of your Meister," said Shinigami-sama.

"Wait, but why did you call us out here for?" blurted Black Star.

"Hmm? Oh, I was going to ask all of you to help out this evening's event. Death City is preparing a fire works festival!" he cheered again, "I've already told Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki and they are already helping the other students set up booths in the courtyard." Well that explain wwhy those three aren't here. Come to think of it, I did notice a bunch of stuff going on outside as we walked here … I just didn't care enough to notice at the time.

"I'm heading back," murmured Soul as he casually put his hands in his pockets and wallsed out of the Death Room.

"He's not taking it well," said Black Star.

"No he's not. He realizes that he isnt strong enough to protect Maka from Ichijo. No offence to the both of you, but the fact that you two are protecting his Meister for him is insulting," added Kid.

"Yes, I noticed that, but he also realizes that he doesn't have much of a choice. Without our help, Maka would probably be dead now," I stated. Before anyone could say anything else, Black Star rushed over and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and rammed me into a nearby wall. "Hit a nerve did i?"

"You sound so full of yourself, making it seem like we're all helpless without your help!" he growled. In seconds, Alex was standing right next to us with his hand on Black Star's arm. One wrong move and this kid's arm will be snapped in two. I looked over at Alex and shook my head, calling him off. He sighed and backed away.

"No offence to you, but yeah you are helpless. I know how my brother works and if I'm right, the very moment that Maka awakes, he'll put his plan into motion. Alex is the only one who can keep her asleep and I'm the only one who can think of a plan to stop him. So yeah, you guys would be screwed without us, got a problem with that? Fine, we'll leave and not bother to help anymore, your choice," I said, my voice stern. The room had grown silent and the first to break the silence was Shinigami-sama.

"Now, now, enough. Maka is taken care of correct? I'll keep an eye out myself for Ichijo. If he enters the city, I'll know about it so for now, you can rest easy. Alexander and Kathleen, I'm leaving to the both of you to keep Maka asleep and think of a plan to stop Ichijo. Black Star, I want no more complaining from you," he said, sternly. With a grunt, Black Star let go and walked out of the Death Room. With nothing else left to say, I motioned for Alex to follow me as we took our leave as well.

**~Death the Kid's POV~**

"Father? Why are we holding a FireWorks Festival all of a sudden?" I asked once the room was clear.

"I heard one of the students mention it and I thought it would be an excelent idea. After all the hardships everyone has delt with, I thought this could be a change a pace. Everyone has earned it," he explained. I understand … but still, something was gnawing at my head and I couldn't be sure whether or not something was going to go wrong.

**Crimzon: a little slow, but hey, it's something.**

**Soul: . . . **

**Maka: -snooze-**

**Kathleen: … Black Star ruined my shirt.**

**Crimzon: … alrighty then. REVIEW EVERYONE PLEASE! Next chappie is when everything starts going wrong.**

**Everyone: NO SPOILERS!**


	14. Chapter 14: Good Bye

**Crimzon: Woo, two days in a row! Im on fire!**

**-Black Star runs over with a bucket of water and pours it all over Crimzon-**

**Crimzon: WTF BLACK STAR?**

**Black Star: … you said you were on fire.**

**Kathleen: Um, if I were you, I'd run like hell.**

**Black Star: Why? -Crimzon pulls on a rope and a dozen brick fall from ceiling, landing on Black Star-**

**Kathleen: Um, that's why … alrighty then well CRIMZON DOESN'T OWN SOUL EATER AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~General POV~**

**-At Maka and Soul's house-**

"Pum-pum-pumkin, time for a scrub!" sang Blair as a bath brush magically floated in the air and scrubbed her back. She was in her usual peppy mood, but it quickly faded when she remembered about the sleeping Meister in the next room, "I really hope Maka is ok."

**~Maka's POV~**

I was warm and comfortable wrapped in a cozy caccoon. Nothing here could bother me, all I could really do was sleep. When was the last time that I've slept so peacfully? I don't even remember, but what I do know is that someone put me here, why? I don't know that either. I was so tired that I had no strength left. I couldn't move or feel my muscles and yet, I didn't care. This caccoon of translucent light gave me warmth and comfort. I was at peace, but then a thought hit me.

"_Wake up Maka . . . you cant sleep your troubles away," _it was that voice again, the one that told me not to give into the blood. I still didn't understand that. Slowly, my strength was fading away and it took me a while to find my voice.

"Who are you?" I asked it. Whatever it was, it took its sweet time in answering.

"_Stop running away Maka, face your fears. It's time to make a choice and choose between yourself and your weapon partner. Which should be the one to give in to the blood? The choice is yours to make … choose," _it said. Its words echoed around me for a moment and soon faded away. That's right, Soul is in danger. He's always protecting me and its my turn to protect him. He always said that he is my weapon partner and that it's his job to protect me, well that's just stupid. I opened my eyes slightly and the caccoon began to change its color. Its golden sheen started to fade to black and once it was consumed, it broke like a fragil piece of glass. The moment it shattered, all my senses came back to me and I jolted up in my bed. I heard a distant humming sound and that meant that Blair was taking her usual afternoon bath. I didn't hear any other sounds meaning Blair was the only one here. This is my chance. I jumped out of bed and quickly put on my usual clothes. I was in such a hurry to leave that I forgot to tie up my hair.

I burst out of my room and then out the front door.

**~General POV~**

Blair was running around Death City at a frantic pace. The moment she heard the front door slam, she had pulled on her clothes and ran to check on Maka, only for her to be gone. She was running blindly through the crowd of citizen who were waiting impatiently for the fire works to begin. Once she made her way out of the crowd, she ran right into Soul.

"Ow, Blair?" Soul was confused and then realized something was wrong, "Where's Maka?"

"I don't know. Somehow, she woke up and when I went to go check on her, she was already gone," she gasped out of breath.

"Blair, go find the others and tell them to spread out and search for her," he ordered as he got up and began running off to find his Meister.

**~Maka's POV~**

It wasn't long after I ran outside that I started feeling fatigue. I brushed it away and started searching his soul wavelength. It didn't take long since he was already in the city. I began running in his direction as the sun began to set in the horizon. From what I could tell, he was alone at a park. I knew where … he's at the park where I would play basketball with the others.

It was already dark when I arrived and there he was, standing at the center of the court, covered by shadows.

"Made your decision?" he asked as he turned to look at me. His smile sent a shiver down my spine and for a moment, I contemplated on running away, but then he'd go after Soul and I wasn't about to let that happen.

"Yes, you promise not to harm Soul or the others?" I asked.

"Don't worry yourself, I only have interest in you," he said as he walked over and placed his hand on my cheek. For some reason, I couldn't move. Was it Ichijo that was keeping me from moving?

**~General POV~**

"You guys find her yet?" asked Soul once he ran into the others. Kid shook his head solumnly as did his twin pistols. Black Star along with Tsubaki were both out of breath from running all over town searching. Kathleen and Alexander were standing still, trying to sense Ichijo's presense.

"Soul, do you know of any place that he'd take Maka to? Somewhere here in the city?" asked Kathleen as she rubbed her head in frustration. While Soul thought of a place, Kathleen scolled Alexander.

"How was I supposed to know that she was able to break it so easily?" he argued.

"The park …" mumbled Soul. Everyone looked up at him and before he could say anything else, he bolted for the direction of the park.

**~Maka's POV~**

"What happens now?" I asked, still un-able to move. He leaned down closer to me and smiled, sending more shivers down my spine.

"Let me show you," he whispered harshly as he leaned even closer and just when I feel the tip of his fangs on my skin, he stopped and looked over behind me at someone. "Glad of you to come and witness this Soul." That's when I felt the strength back in my limbs and I spun around and there he was. He was out of breath from running.

"Maka . . ." he gasped. I couldn't say anything. Why? Why did he have to find me?

"Whether you made it here or not Soul, you're too late." As Ichijo said that, he wrapped one arm around my wasit and used the other to grab my hair and pulled to one angle.

"No, Maka!" I saw Soul running over, but it was in vein. The moment he yelled out my name, Ichijo bit down and drank my blood. My blood ran down my neck and onto my shirt and slowly, everything began to fade to black. The last thing I remember seeing was Soul running with one of his arms transformed as a blade. The sounds of fireworks echoed in the background.

**~Kathleen's POV~**

We ran to the park that Soul mentioned before he ran off. Once we were there, Maka was draped over his arm as he used the other arm to block Soul's attack.

"Alex, now!" he transformed into his scythe form and I ran after my brother. He casually pushed Soul away and right when I was about to swing the blade of the scythe when he dissappeared in mist, dropping Maka. Next thing I know, his hand gripped tightly around my throught and I dropped Alex. He held me up above the ground and before I knew it, he jabbed his other arm right through my abdomen. I spit out blood and darkness engulfed me. I was still concious, except that I couldn't see, only hear.

"Now that I have both of them, it's time I take my leave," chuckled Ichijo. From what I could tell, he slung me over his shoulder and then grabbed Maka under his other arm. I could hear Alex's voice calling me and then nothing.

**Crimzon: Ok, I really did try people and I did my best to make it longer and here it is so enjoy and please review.**


	15. Chapter 15: Maka

**Crimzon: I'm on a role with this. Um, yeah I'll try to make it as long as possible sooooo R&R and I OWN NOTHING!**

**~Kathleen's POV~**

Pain, nothing but pain. The gaping hole in my gut was healing, but slowly. I'm still only half human so my wounds don't heal as quickly as Alex's.

As I tried to ignore the pain, I opened my eyes only to find myself in some kind of sphear made of branches and vines with thorns. Maka and I were tied up against the wall of branches. The vines with thorns wrapped around our arms, legs, and torso, making us completely immobile. At the very center of the sphear was a tall podium with a single candle at the very center. The thorns dug into my skin and from what I could tell, were posionous. Very slowly, I was losing all feeling in my limbs … the bright side? The pain was subsiding. With whatever strength I had, I looked over to Maka. Her skin was just as pale as mine and, from what I can tell, she wasn't breathing. Damn, this cant be happening.

"M-Maka …" I called out to her, but there was no response. I called out to her even more, but still, nothing.

"Don't bother sister. Maka here is in transition. Soon, she'll be one of us," he chuckled. He had come through the walls in a shadowy mist, "And, she'll be my new Meister." Before I could say anything else, he sped over to me and next thing I knew, all my strength was gone and I was engulfed in darkness once more.

**~Alexander's POV~**

"No, no, no, no, NO, NO!" Soul was pounding at the ground where Ichijo disappeared with both our Meisters. I was on my knees, unable to move. I failed her … I'm supposed to protect her and now the person I was supposed to keep her from had her. Damnit!

"_Alex, Alex, Alex, how dissapointing. How dare you let our Meister get taken away like that?" _Cero mocked. I was now inside my mind, speaking with my other half. It was nothing but a white void and he was glowing in black shadow, my form was the exact opposite. My void was black while my form was white.

"Now's not a good time to piss me off Cero," I growled.

"_Now, now Alex, don't get pissy with me. Look, it's faint but I can feel their wavelengths. If we hurry, then we can still get to them before … well, you know," _he said in a serious tone. Before I could say anything, I came out of my mental ranting and stood up. I walked over to Soul and placed my hand on his shoulder. He looked up with a tear streaked face.

"They're nearby, if we hurry then we can catch up to them." Without so much as hesitation, Soul leaped up and, along with the others, we ran out of Death City and into the nearby forest. As we ran, Kid had Liz and Patty transform into their pistol forms as he rode his flying skateboard. Black Star had Tsubaki transform to Fey Blade mode making him run fast. Soul was on his motor scycle. I let out my dark wings and flew. Cero transformed into Class one and part of th chain appeared from out of the center of my back and wrapped around my left arm. I could still fight without Kathleen, but our powers are cut in half.

"_Yo, don't get yourself killed or we are both screwed!"_ he yelled in my brain, giving me a headache, _"Also, don't let Ichijo get her soul."_

"_Ah, so now you care?" I thought._

"_No, her soul is mine for the taking. No way in hell am I letting that asshole have it!" he yelled again._

"_Mhmm, and like hell am I letting you have her soul," I replied._

"Yo, Alexander!" yelled Black Star from below. I looked down and raised an eyebrow. "What exactly is Ichijo planning?"

"Not sure. From what I can tell is that by taking both Kathleen's and Maka's soul, his powers will undoublty increase and, in laments terms, we're fucked," I replied. We were about half way across the dessert now.

"Alex?" called Soul. I flew down lower so I could hear him over the roar of the engine, "Is Maka a …" he couldn't finish his sentence.

"No, most likely she's in transition," I said.

"So, theres a chance she'll beat this?" asked Black Star.

"You can say that, but it's not so simple. When a human is in transition, one of two thing can happen. 1: their soul combines with the new blood and forms a different soul, making her a vampire or 2: their soul isnt able to merge with the new blood and then cause a conflict, eventually killing them." Everything grew quiet with only the roar of Soul's bike to listen to.

"Is there any way to reverse the effects?" asked Kid. Looked up at him and thought carefully.

"_There is one way,"_ called out Cero. This time I didn't hear him in my head, but through his weapon form.

"And that would be?" asked Kid, a little more impatiently.

"_We can let someone else suffer her fate. Perhaps a stronger soul that has more of a chance to survive the transition."_

"You can do that?" asked Black Star.

"Well, no, not by myself. It would take mine, Cero's, and Kathleen's help," I explained, "Only problem is who is going to shoulder the burden?" I added. On instinct, I looked down at Soul and noticed his hair covering his eyes in shadow.

**~Kathleen's POV~**

Once I awoke, I found myself outside in the middle of a lake. I was standing on some kind of platform and my clothes were different. I had on a black dress exposing my shoulders and long sleeves. The corset had a bunch of laces surrounding it and attached to it was a skirt that was long and trailed down in ruffles in the back but the front was something like a mini skirt. Around the sleeves were red silk ribons and similar ribbons were wrapped around my legs.

As my eyes adjusted, I looked up into the clear dark sky and saw the moon, laughing it's ass off as usual. I then looked directly infront of me and saw Maka standing on a platform wearing a similar dress only hers was white with blue ribbons. Her eyes were half open, but glazed over and her skin was still pale. Shit, we didn't have much time now. That's when I heard someone's voice, Ichijo.

"Awake are we?" he sneered. He flew over and stood on another platform right in the middle between mine and Maka's. "Your friends are on their way, but don't worry, I wont let them get in the way on this momentous occasion.." As he said that, multiple Shadow Begins appread around the lake, forming a barrier. Once it formed, Ichijo began murmuring words I couldn't understand. Suddenly, the platforms we were standing on began to glow. Mine glowed white while Maka's glowed black. Soon, we were surrounded in beams of light and, without realizing, we were both screaming from the pain. Ichijo merely laughed at the pain and consumed it. I already felt my strength fading and I fell to my knees.

**~Alexander's POV~**

"Shit, it's started!" I gasped as we closed in on the lake. As we got closer, I noticed a horde of Shadow Beings and I picked up speed. I folded my wings and spun like a twister as I crashed into them. Black Star sped forward and using his shadow, stabbed them and cut down the few that dodged. Kid jumped off his skate board and twisted his body in the air while shooting down with the twin pistols. Soul slammed on the breaks causing the bike to slide on its side. He jumped off and transformed into his scythe form. Using the leverage from the bike, he spun like a throwing star and killed off the remaining Shadow Beings. He changed back to his human form and stared off at the lake. The moment he noticed Maka, he ran towards the barrier. Before I could stop him, he slammed right into it only to be shocked and forced back, knocking right into Black Star.

"Damn, now what?" he growled. I wasn't sure how to answer that question. I didn't know.

"Haha, you're all too late!" I looked up to see Ichijo laughing manically. Both girls stopped screaming and the beams of light faded. The barrier dissappeared and Ichijo grabbed Maka then flew over. Kathleen was still on her knees, head down. No, we're too late. He set down Maka and she stood on her feet, but something about her was off.

"Maka!" gasped Soul. She didn't respond, instead she looked up at Ichijo and cocked her head, as if asking an unheard question.

"Yes my dear, it's time to kill," he cooed as he grabbed her hand and transformed into a white and gold sword, the handle in the shape of a cross and thin vines with thorns wrapped around the handle and then around Maka's arm. _"Lets end this, shall we?"_

"Yes, master," she said in a monotone voice. I looked over at Soul and noticed him shaking.

"M-Maka …" he murmured. Before anyone could say or do something, Maka sped forward with Ichijo raised out in front of her like a spear, ready to pierce Soul.

**Crimzon: Woo, cliffhanger!**

**Alex: You're evil.**

**Cero: Ditto.**

**Kathleen: -snooze-**

**Crimzon: well, you all know the drill REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16: Switching places

**Crimzon: Well … haha ya I got nothing to say except that this is that chapter where we figure out Maka's fate. Will I just kill her off and end it there with a stupid and rushed ending? Will I make flying pigs rain down from the heavens and stab Ichijo to death with pickles? … We'll see haha.**

**Alexander: … no comment … SHE DOES NOT OWN SOUL EATER!**

**~General POV~**

Everything moved in slow motion. Soul was still on the ground in shock. Maka was running at him, prepared to run him through with her weapon.

"Soul, get out of the way!" gasped Kid. Without hesitating, he ran to Soul and tackled him. They slid out of Maka's attack. "Damnit Soul, snap out of it!" he yelled again, this time his voice reached Soul. "Stick to the plan Soul. We had a feeling this would happen, but remember what Alexander said, it's not too late."

Soul heard him loud and clear, but he still couldn't believe the fact that Maka would raise a weapon to him. He'd never seen her like that and he really wished he hadn't. The glassy look in her eye scared him that Maka, his Maka, would never be the same.

Kid was right; he has to get it together.

**~Alexander's POV~**

Damn, Soul isn't going to be of much help the way he is now. _So what now?_ Asked Cero.

"We fight," I replied as I ran after Maka before she had a chance to attack Soul again. Before I could get to him and Kid, a group of Shadow Beings appeared before me, cutting me off. Maka turned to Soul and Kid, raising her sword and swung. Next thing I know, I hear a loud clink sound and noticed Black Star blocking her attack.

"Kid, Soul, move. Obviously Soul can't handle fighting Maka and we need to follow the plan," he was practically barking orders. It was scary, the look in his eyes. I recognized that look … that was the look of pure malice.

**~Black Star's POV~**

"_Black Star, this wasn't the plan. Soul is supposed to fight Maka while we distract the Shadow Beings," _complained Tsubaki. She was right; the plan was that while Alexander went after Kathleen, Kid and I would fight off the Shadows while Soul fought off Maka. But the way he is right now, he's completely useless. It was wrong of us to think that he'd be able to fight her.

"Tsubaki, Chain Sickle mode!"

"_Right!"_ The dark sword began to glow and formed a long chain with a small sickle at the end. Maka still had the blade of the sword against the chain. Using the chain, I wrapped both ends around the blade and jumped to stand behind her, holding her weapon up against her neck. What was weird though it that she didn't seem to be struggling. In the confusion, Soul and Kid got up and ran to help Alexander get to Kathleen. With slight hesitation from Soul, he ran off.

"_Are you really going to take that from him, Maka?"_ chuckled Ichijo from within his weapon form. Sensing danger, I un-wrapped the chain and jumped back, ready for another attack.

"Maka, snap out of this! I know you're not weak so don't let this jackass mess with your mind!" for a moment, I saw a glint of the old Maka in her eyes, but it was only for a split second. Of course, it's never that easy. Maka sprinted forward and dug the blade into the ground, trailing along the ground. She then jerked it up and a gold streak of light shot up from the ground. At the last second, I jumped to the side and ran after Maka. She lifted the blade of the sword to defend so I jumped over her head, letting the chain fall around her, tying her up. Pulling it tight, she was now unable to move.

"Let's hope Alexander managed to get to Kathleen, I won't be able to keep this up for long."

**~Kathleen's POV~**

I could hear the distant clashing of metal and small explosions in the background. I felt cold and tired. I'm guessing my brother managed to get control of Maka's soul, but he also took the bait. The ceremony required a sacrifice and that was my role. By consuming my soul, Ichijo would have the power to take over Maka's and completely over shadow her, but the soul he took from me was a duplicate. The necklace my father left for me was exactly it. My father probably foresaw everything that was going to happen and let me figure out everything as it happened. He knew that Ichijo was going to use me for the ceremony the moment I was able to summon my wings. He hid part of his soul in the necklace as a replacement for mine. In doing so, Ichijo was able to do the ceremony without suspicion and now we have a chance to save Maka.

"Kat, you ok?" I felt Alex's hand on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and saw him kneeling in front of me on the small platform. I nodded slightly and looked over at the battle.

"What's the plan?" I asked him, my voice small.

"Soul and Kid are distracting the Shadows while Black Star tries to get Maka to her senses long enough for us to bring her back," he explained. It didn't take me long to realize what he was planning. It was obvious to the both of us that the way Maka is and her type of soul; she was rejecting the new blood. We have no choice but to let someone else take her fate.

I stood up, trying to regain the feeling back in my legs and almost fell into the water when Alex caught me, "You okay? You think you'll be alright for this?" he asked.

"Yeah, forget about me for right now. We have to save Maka before it's too late," I said. Then it hit me, who is going to …

"_Before you ask, yes we know who is going to take her place,"_ exclaimed Cero. Gosh he's annoying. I looked up at Alex and nodded. He began to glow white and completed the Class Once transformation. The chains wrapped around my arms as I jumped up into the air, letting my wings carry me across the lake and into the battle.

**~Maka's POV~**

Nothing … there was nothing here; it was just a dark void. I would try to speak but nothing would sound. What's going on? That's when it hit me, Ichijo had bitten me and then … nothing. Everything just faded and next thing I know, I'm here.

I was floating in a dark void with nothing but sleep to look forward to. I pulled up my legs close to my chest and wrapped my arms around them as I let everything go, my thoughts, my worries, my soul.

"_Really? You're going to give up that easily?"_ suddenly I heard someone's voice. I knew that voice anywhere. Its high pitch annoying tone would drive any sane person up a wall.

"Black Star?" I murmured, slightly shocked at the sound of my voice. I looked over and saw him standing there with that cocky grin of his.

"_You shouldn't give up Maka, it isn't like you to give in so easily,"_ said another voice, this one sounding more sincere. Standing next to Black Star appeared Tsubaki with a warm smile.

"_Now Maka, wasn't you who said you wanted to become strong and become a better meister than your mother?"_ yet another voice, Death the Kid. He appeared to the other side of Black Star with Liz and Patty standing behind him.

"_He's right Maka, don't let something like this beat you," _added Liz.

"_Yeah, yeah!"_ cheered Patty as she jumped up and down. I felt tears come to my eyes. Why couldn't they just let me do this?

"_It's not fair of you to make this decision on your own. Stop trying to carry the burden all on your own Maka, let me help you!" _I turned at the sound of his voice … Soul. He stood there right behind me, his face plastered with sorrow and disappointment. Before I could say anything else, they all disappeared and I stopped floating. I dropped hard and hit solid ground. Then I noticed the hard ground begin to fill … fill with blood.

"_Don't give in to the blood, Maka!"_ that voice yelled. The bloody river was rising and was now around my waist. No, no! I couldn't move. The blood, it was so thick that I couldn't move. _"Don't let it consume you Maka!"_ this voice was different. I knew this voice anywhere … Kathleen?

I felt something within me jolt and a bright light was released, consuming everything.

**~Kathleen's POV~**

I attacked Maka only for her to block it. I jumped back and then sprang forward, wrapping the chain around her legs. She jumped up and swung the blade, causing lightning to shoot from the blade, striking me in the back.

"_Kathleen!"_ yelled Alex. By the time I had gotten here, Black Star was already out of commission. From what I could tell, that attack was probably what knocked him out. I took a quick glance around and noticed Kid and Soul finish off the last few Shadows. Before Maka had another chance to attack, I ran over to Soul and whispered something in his ear.

"What?" he gasped.

"You want to help your meister?" I replied sarcastically. Without much complaint, he agreed and transformed into a scythe. Alex transformed back into his human form and stood back with Kid, healing Black Star's wounds. Just before Soul hits the ground, I caught him without much problem. My hands began to burn slightly, but I brushed the pain away. This was the only way to get Maka to take control again.

**~Maka's POV~**

The light faded and I found myself hovering next to my body. I looked around and noticed that we weren't in Death City anymore, but somewhere in the forest by a lake. My body was holding a gold sword with thorns. Oh yeah, that ceremony. This body was no longer mine to control. I looked further ahead and noticed Kathleen talking with Soul. He nodded at whatever she said and transformed into his scythe form. What? What's going on?

Kathleen ran towards me and swung the blade only for me to jump up. Multiple vines spread out from the sword and struck at Kathleen. She dodged left, right, and left again then jumped up after me. She swung the blade again, only this time, more sloppy. She was having a difficult time keeping her grip on Soul. Why? I looked closer and noticed the palms of her hands. It was exactly like that last time with me.

She then let her guard down as she realized how painful it was not fighting with her usual partner … quite literally I may add.

Right when she dropped her guard, one of the thorny vines plunged deep into her abdomen when she was still mid air. I heard the others yelling out her name as she fell to the ground.

No, I'm tired of this! I'm tired of people getting hurt because of my rash decisions.

"STOP IT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I saw my body fall to the ground and that gave me the chance to take control once again.

I dropped Ichijo as I fell to my knees, shaking. He was threatening to take over again. I looked over at Kathleen and noticed Soul helping her sit up, she was telling him something, but I couldn't hear.

"Soul … end it. I can't hold on for much longer …" I managed to say between choked sobs. Everything was hurting meaning I wouldn't be able to keep control for much longer. All the while, Ichijo was yelling in my head, telling me to obey.

I glanced over at the fallen sword and realized that Ichijo was in my soul, not the weapon. There was only one way to drive him out and Soul would be the only one to do it. I saw him walking towards me with an expression I couldn't see since his eyes were hidden behind his bangs.

"Maka, hang in there," he said as he stood before me. I knew what was coming next. I closed my eyes and it all happened within seconds. The moment I closed them, I felt his hand on my shoulder and then I gasped as I felt the stinging pain of the blade run through me. Soul had transformed his arm into a blade. Suddenly, everything went numb and I was engulfed in darkness again.

**~Kathleen's POV~**

**-Moments later-**

The moment Soul stabbed Maka; Ichijo's sword vanished into smoke. We heard his momentary screams fill the air and then it died down. My brother was dead and now, it was time to save Maka's soul.

Alex drew a circle with a five point star in the center on the ground in blood. Maka lay at the very center of it. Soul sat cross legged next to her.

"You guys ready?" I asked. Soul nodded. Black Star, Kid, Tsubaki, and the Thompson sisters stood silently on the sidelines. I looked over at Alex and nodded. We sat down next to the circle and began. Basically, Alex was speaking in some language I couldn't understand while I gave the energy to keep the circle from cracking. It began to glow blue and it was transparent like glass. If I lose concentration, it just might break. Once Alex stopped talking, he looked up to Soul and nodded. He nodded in return and grabbed a small knife I had given him and he cut the palm of his hand and held it over Maka's wound. Her blood then came to life and reached up to Soul's bleeding hand, wrapping around his arm and then around his neck. He struggled for a moment, but then he went still as the blood seeped into his mouth. I heard the others gasp and I nearly lost concentration.

After what felt like hours, Alex stopped speaking again and the glass like circle began to glow even brighter and then, it shattered. Soul was on the ground, unconscious. Maka's wound had healed and her skin had reverted back to normal. The circle had disappeared as well.

"Well?" asked Kid. I got up to my feet and walked over to the two. Soul's skin got pale and when I knelt next to him, his eyes snapped open and they were a bright yellow. Soul had survived the transition, but we still had one problem … who as going to break it to Maka that her weapon partner is now a vampire?

**Crimzon: … well … that's it for now. Yeah, I know that I killed off Ichijo without much effort but the explanation to that will be next chapter. Oh yea, even though he is now dead … THAT DOESN'T MEAN EVERYTHING IS OKY POKY!**

**Kathleen: … Alrighty then well, review everyone!**


	17. Chapter 17: Blame

**Crimzon: Hiya all! Sorry it's been a while . . . I think, haha. Anyways, um . . . this chapter may be a little slow, but I hope you like it so please review and I OWN NOTHING!**

**~Kathleen's POV~**

A week has passed and still there has been no change. Maka hasn't awaken since the ceremony. Her dad's been giving us grief all damn week, saying it was our fault that she was currently in a coma.

_~Flashback~_

"_HOW COULD YOU ALLOW THIS TO HAPPEN TO MY PRECIOUS MAKA!" yelled Spirit once I entered the Death Room to report back to Shinigami-sama._

"_She's fine. Just pretend she's taking a long nap," I replied, hoping I don't go deaf in he next few minutes. I looked up at Shinigami-sama, "Why didnt you warn us that Ichijo was in the city?"_

"_I'm terribly sorry Kathleen, but somehow, he managed to cloak himself so I wasn't able to sense him. How is it possible that your brother is capable of such a feat?" he asked. For once, his voice wasn't all chipper but bitter and serious._

"_I don't know. I thought that I knew him, but it seems that lately, it's like dealing with a stranger. It's my fault that Maka had to suffer so and now Soul . . ." I couldn't finish my sentence since tears were threatening to escape my eyes. Shinigami-sama walked over and placed his giant white hand on my shoulder._

"_Don't shoulder all the blame. Maka is a strong Meister. She has gotten out of worse situations," he said. I looked up at his expressionless mask, but still, ignoring the guilt is difficult._

"_And? What of Maka? What's going to happen to her!" argued Spirit. His arms were shaking and his hands were clenched into fists. This fool wasn't helping the guilt. "She's been asleep for three days now!" he added._

"_That is enough Spirit!" Shinigami-sama said sternly. The way his voice sounded scared even me and he wasn't even yelling at me. I looked over at the Death Sycthe and noticed him grow silent._

"_I'm sorry Spirit-san. Don't worry, I'll find a way to find a way to help her," I said, my voice was weak. I turned to leave the Death Room when Spirit asked one final question._

"_And Soul? What about him huh? How are you going to break it to Maka that the very thing she was trying to prevent ended up happening in the end?" I couldn't answer him. As I made my way to the door, the last thing I heard from that room was Shinigami-sama yelling 'Reaper Chop' and then a loud thump sound._

_~End Flashback~_

Four days have passed since then and Maka still hasn't woken up. She's been staying in the nurse's office here at Shibusen. It's the safest place she can be right now. Even though my brother has dissapeared, I just have a feeling that we havent seen the last of him.

Today is the seventh day that Maka's been sleeping. I was sitting on a chair next to the open window, waiting to see if Maka would wake up yet. I looked over at the sleeping Meister and noticed that her skin was back to it's normal color.

"Well, I guess that's an improvement," I muttered to myself.

"What is?" I looked over at the doorway and noticed Stein rolling in on his stitched up chair.

"Oh, hey Stein-sensei," I muttered. He smiled slightly and rolled over to the I.V. Drip next to Maka's bed.

"You know, you shouldn't feel guilty that this happened," he said after a few short moments of awkward silence.

"Let me guess, Shinigami-sama talk to you?" I asked, not once turning away from the window.

"No, you just have that look on your face that gives it away. No offence, but you are rather easy to read," he stated bluntly.

"Offence taken. How is she?" I asked.

"Hmm, I cant really say. The only thing that's changed is that her skin isnt as pale as before. Also, her breathing pattern has changed. I doubt she'll be like this for much longer," he replied. I nodded and stared up at the sky. The sun was setting slightly and it had that exhausted look on its face that made the whole atmosphere less depressing. "May I ask a question?"

"Hmm?"

"How is Soul? I havent seen him since your return to Death City," asked Stein. Oh yeah, that's right.

_~Flashback~_

_The sky was pouring rain once we entered the front entrence to Shibusen. Alexander had the sleeping Maka cradled in his arms as we ran through the hallway. Black Star and Kid ran ahead to get Stein, Spirit, and Shinigami-sama. Soul was trailing behind, not fully awakened, but at the same time, didn't trust himself near Maka. His appearance was still the same, except for his eyes. They were still glowing a bright yellow._

_Once we reached the nurse's station, Alex laid down Maka on the bed and that's when I noticed that his shirt was covered in blood. Her wound from before had re-opened._

"_What happened?" gasped Spirit as both him and Stein rushed into the room. Shinigami-sama walked in behind them. Seeing Maka's wounds, Stein made us all leave the room so he could start surgery. We all stood outside the room, waiting. All the while, Spirit was yelling at both Alexander and I. That this was all our faults and that we should pay for what happened. Soul was standing farther away from us, head down, not saying a word. _

_When Stein walked out, he told us that it was a close call for a moment, but that the worst was over and that she should be alright. Once Soul heard that, he began walking away._

_While Stein talked with the others, I ran after Soul and caught him outside. It was still pouring rain and my clothes were soaked enough as it is._

"_Soul? Don't you want to see Maka?" I asked, shouting over the loud thunder. He stopped and turned to look at me over his shoulder._

"_I cant let her see me like this," he replied, no emotion in his tone._

"_What do you mean?" I yelled, even louder. When I got no response, I ran over to him and grabbed him by the shoulder to make him fully turn around, "Why the hell not?" I asked again._

"_Look at me!" he snapped. His eyes glew a brighter yellow and a pair of fangs slipped out apart from the unusual sharp teeth he had, these were longer and it made him look more intimidating. "I-I don't want her seeing me like this," he said, sorrowfully._

_The look on his face broke my heart so I decided to just drop it and leave him be. I let go of his shoulder and backed away. His eyes began to revert back to a dim yellow and his fangs shrank back to match the rest of his teeth. He gave one last look and began to make his long trip down the steps._

_Shortly after he left, Alexander ran over._

"_You're soaking wet. Come on, let's get you back inside," he said. I could hardly hear him over the roaring thunder as he lead me to the entrence of the school. I stood there, watching the rain when Alex thre a towel over my head._

"_Is she awake?" I asked. Alexander was drying my hair with the towel when he stopped and froze. I looked over my shoulder at him, "What?"_

"_You left before Stein could finish talking. Maka's in a coma," my whole body froze at his words._

"_What?" my voice came out in small gasps._

"_Don't blame yourself Kat, we did all we could. It was rather that or let your brother have his way," he wrapped his arms around me, trying to keep me from shaking. All the while, all I could think was that none of this would have happened had I stayed away from this place. Ichijo would have never discovered Maka's soul. "Kat, you watch over Maka, I'll take care of Soul. He's unstable the way he is now so I'm going to have to teach him control. Go back inside, I'll go talk to him," he whispered. He leaned down and kissed my forehead then ran off after Soul._

_~End Flashback~_

"Alex said that Soul is making progress. He's having a hard time, but he seems to be ok," I responded. Stein got up from his chair to walk over and lean against the wall, smoking his ciggarett as usual.

"Tell me, what problems could Soul be facing right now?" asked Stein. I looked up at him, confusion plastered on my face. "Well, I cant really disect the boy to find out," he added with a creepy smile that made my skin crawl.

"Well, he's a human turned into a vampire . . . they're rare. Even though being a vampire makes you stronger, it's a curse. Soul, he's living with that curse and is probably suffering trying to control his urges."

"Urges?"

"The homocidal part of the vampire that wants to go on a rampage, killing everything in sight. Those kinds of urges," he chuckled a bit at how I explained it. "From what I know, Humans turned into a vampire have little control over their emotions, especially anger. Not just that, but the homocidal tendencies, the thirst, and the excruciating pain keeping it all hidden. Soul's strong and if he can get past all of that, then there shouldnt be an issue . . . well, except for one," Stein raised an eyebrow when I stopped."

"What?" he asked, sounding more curious than before.

"Sunlight. For Vampires, it's difficult being out in the sun. Alex and I have grown acustomed to it, but we are still weaker. Soul, on the other hand, used to be human. Because he's a vampire now, it'll be much more difficult for him to get used to he hightened senses. Until he gets used to the sun's rays, he'll only be able to go outside when it's setting and when it's dark."

"Ah, how complicated, but I understand. Tell me, do you think that Maka would have survived as a vampire?" he asked. I turned to look up at him and shook my head.

"Her soul would have rejected the change and she would have died," I responded. Without much of another word, he nodded silently and walked out of the room.

Hours passed and the sun had long since set. I had begun to doze off when I heard someone stirr and then a slight moan. My eyes darted over to Maka's bed and there she was, sitting up with one of her hands on her forehead.

"Why do I feel like I was hit by a truck?" she mumbled. I stood up so abruptly that I practically knocked over the chair. I walked over and sat on the side of her bed.

"Maka?"

"Kathleen, is something wrong? What happened?" she asked. I couldn't answer and I could feel tears stinging my eyes. Finally, I couldn't hold back except hug her and cry like a little baby.

"Im so sorry, Maka-san. I never meant for any of this to happen! If only I had known, I would have never come here!" I blurted out all my guilt and sorrow. She then wrapped her arms around me and began patting my head.

"You shouldn't blame yourself Kathleen. What happened to the strong Kathleen I met before who kicked my ass into next week?" I pulled back, my face streaked with fallen tears.

"It's my fault Maka . . . all my fault. I never should have let you all get involved and now, you and Soul have suffered for my mistakes." I managed to say between sniffs and the occasional gasp for breath.

"No, it was my decision to go with your brother. I couldn't let him get to Soul and it's only fair that I pay for my decision," she argued. That's when it hit me, she thinks that she's still vampire! I think I should tell her. I backed away slightly and sat up straight, my bangs covered my eyes in a shadow.

"Tell me Maka, do you feel any different from before?" I asked.

"Aside from the pounding headache and gut wrenching pain, no not really, but shouldn't I?" she asked, her tone full of curiosty.

"Maka, I don't know how to put this, but you're not a vampire," I said as her eyes bugged out.

"But your brother, he-he bit me and I actually felt like my insides were . . . changing somehow, I cant explain it," she blurted.

"You were in transition, but your body and soul were rejecting the new blood. We knew you wouldn't have much time before we lost you so we had no choice except perform a ceremony in which someone else would carry the burden," I explained, my voice flat. It took her a moment to register what I had just said. She was about to ask another question, one I was expecting her to ask, but it didn't take her long to realize what the answer to the unasked question was.

" 'Carry the burden,'" she repeated my words and then her eyes bugged out once more and she leaned forward and grasped my shoulders, "Where's Soul?" she asked, her voice showing panic. "Kathleen, where's Soul?" her voice began to get louder as she repeated the question over and over. No matter how many time she answered, I couldn't answere. Before I could say or do anything to calm her down, she stopped, frozen, staring at the doorway.

"I'm right here," murmured Soul. I craned my neck to stare at the doorway and he still looked like the same old Soul from before, his eyes even reverted back to a red color. Maka let go and I stood up to walk over to him and I was about to ask how he was when he stopped me, "Hey, Alexander want to talk to you outside by the entrance," he said. The correct translation from that is actually, 'can I have a moment alone with Maka?' I nodded and began walking out of the room when I turned back and gave him that, 'you sure you okay?' stare. He nodded in response and walked into the nurse's room and closed the door.

**Crimzon: and so the plot thickens . . .**

**Kathleen: . . . you make no sense at all. The plot is close to ending!**

**Crimzon: . . . alrighty then. Well people, I need some sugestions for the next chappie. I know that Soul and Maka are going to have a conversation, but what should happen after? Hmm, I have a good and funny ass idea in mind, but incase anyone would like to suggest something, please feel free to review . . . please, it'll only take you a few seconds ok. So please review and I'll write more when I can ^.^**


	18. Chapter 18: Why?

**Crimzon: hiya people, sorry I took long in updating. Haha, im sure ive left you all in suspense … watever makes the most sense. Anywho, id like to thank **_**tinarox100486 **_**for reviewing and also um … theres a reason I made Soul the vampire instead of Maka. You'll see what I mean in the next few chapters starting with this one so hope you continue to review and hope you enjoy . . . THAT'S GOES FOR THE REST OF YA'LL WHO READ THIS TOO SO REVIEW!**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**~Kathleen's POV~**

I stood there a moment, waiting so see if I heard some random clashing noises that would lead me to believe that Soul lost control. Once I was sure, I made my way to the front of the school. The walk there consisted of the calm echo of my steps down the long spooky hallway. Soul had only had a week to control his new abilities, so how is he so confident that he will be able to control himself around others … especially Maka.

"Well, I just hope that Alex was able to help him," I mumbled to myself as I exited the school.

"I did what I could, now its just up to him and his self control." Alexander's voice rang out in the silence, causing me to jump and squeal in the most unattractive way possible.

"Damnit Alex, don't do that!" I snapped as my hand clutched my chest, waiting for my heart rate to slow down to a safe level.

"Not my fault that you stop paying attention to your surroundings when you zone out," he sighed. I rolled my eyes at him and sat down against one of the pillars in front of the school. Alexander leaned against it casually with his arms crossed.

"So, about Soul," I questioned as I craned my neck to look up at him. He merely sighed.

"Shockingly enough, he made good progress. He learned to control his strength and speed, but he still has an issue with daylight."

"Not bad for a week's work. He's strong and so is his spirit so it's not surprizing that he was able to accomplish so much in such a short time," I said.

"Why do I sense a 'but' in that?" he asked. I looked back up at him and then up at the laughing moon. I then remembered something my father told me a long time ago. I wasn't sure of what it meant at the time and I'm not too sure of it now.

"A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body, but when one is alone . . . a soul, sound or not, may become trapped within its own darkness and without light to balance the darkness, nothing is ever sound."

"I remember your father saying that once, but what do you mean by using it now?" he asked. I smiled.

"Soul's different now and the way Maka is, I doubt that their soul wave lengths will be able to match like before."

"I still don't understand. Do you mean that Maka will never be able to fight with Soul?" he questioned. I glared up at him.

"I don't feel like explaining right now. Figure it out and I'll confirm on wether you're correct or not," I retorted as I slouched, letting sleep take over. Last thing I heard was a sarcastic remark from my wepon partner.

**~Maka's POV~**

Once Soul closed the door and we were alone, all the anger I had built up was gone. I could hardly say anything let alone breath correctly. All I could think was that he is ok.

"Maka…" he murmured. He hadnt moved an inch from where he stood. If I didn't know any better, I could have sworn that he was being consumed by the shadows on that side of the room. Most of the light was on my side of the room and for some reason, I felt uneasy.

I tried to get out of my bed, but the moment I tried, I felt a tug on my right arm where the I.V. was. Well, I'm stuck.

"Soul, can you come closer please?" I asked. He didn't move, instead, he shook his head and backed away until his back was against the door. The uneasiness from before was getting worse. "Why are you staying so far away from me?" I asked again.

"It'll be safer for you if I stay as far away as possible," he replied. The tone of his voice scared me. It was cold and emotionless. Never have I ever heard Soul sound like that. It's as if he is no longer the Soul I know. Then I remembered what Kathleen had said earlier and I realized why I had felt so angry. Why did I forget?

The moment I saw Soul and that he still looked the same … I felt relieved and hoped, no, prayed that he was still the same old Soul.

I looked down at my lap and gripped the bed sheets.

"Why? Why did you come after me?" I asked as I tried to hide the tremor in my voice.

"Why? Are you really asking me that? It's because I promised to protect you, Maka!" he snapped back. I felt him take a step closer, but he stepped back against the door. Okay, this was really irritating me now.

"DAMNIT SOUL, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" I yelled, already feeling tears of frustration stinging my eyes. I looked up and still he hid in the shadows. I could hardly see his face now. Alright, I've had enough. I reached over at the needle in my arm and was about to rip it out when I felt a sudden breeze and Soul's hand appeared around my wrist, keeping me from taking out the I.V.

"Damnit Maka, you always have to make things more difficult than they have to be."

"Soul …" I mumbled. He was so fast. In mere seconds, he went from the door, to inches away from my face, but what scared me even more was the look in his eyes. His eyes werent red but bright yellow. He probably noticed that I freaked when I saw his eyes since he closed them and began to walk back into the shadows. For some reason, I panicked and found myself grabbing his arm. "Sit down," I ordered, but it came out as a silent plea.

"Maka look, I …"

"Damnit it all! If you don't sit down in the next five seconds, I'm ripping out this damn I.V.!" I yelled.

"Geez, alright," he hesitated a moment then sat down on the bed next to me. Everything grew silent. I wanted to ask him something, but I couldn't form the words. I was about to say something when Soul broke the silence first. "How are your wounds?" he asked.

"I'm ok … and you?"

"… fine," he answered. He was avoiding my actual question.

"Fine? Is that all you can say?"

"Well what do you want me to say Maka?" he snapped.

"Why did you take my place?" I argued. "I'm sick of it! You're always protecting me and getting hurt because of it. For once, just once, I want to do the same for you!" I yelled as I began punching his chest like some little kid throwing a tantrum. He didn't do anything. He just took it. Tears were spilling from my eyes and at some point, my arms just felt like noodles. Eventually I just grabbed onto his leather jacket and my head fell onto his chest.

"Maka, I'm your weapon partner. I'm the one that's supposed to protect you," he said, this time in a quieter tone.

"So? Is there anything wrong with me wanting to keep you from getting hurt?" I mumbled into his jacket. I felt him tense up and then wrap his arms around me.

"Let me ask you this, is it wrong for me to want to protect you from everything … even if it means sacrificing my humanity?" my eyes widened at his response, causing me to look up at him. His eyes had reverted back to their red color and he no longer had that hostile vibe from when he entered the room.

Instead of responding, I hugged him again, letting the awkward silence take over.

**~Kathleen's POV~**

I technically didn't fall asleep since I was still aware of everything going on. I didn't totally trust Soul on his own so Alex and I stayed outside the school, ready to move in if we had the slightest feeling of Soul losing control.

"Hey," I opened my eyes to see Maka's father walking over with a slouch and his hands shoved in his pockets. I felt Alex tense up when Spirit aproached. I don't blame him, I didn't like this guy either.

"Good evening Spirit-sensei," I responded, trying to sound as calm as possible.

"How's Maka?" he asked.

"Alive and kicking. She woke up not too long ago," answered Alex. The moment he heard that his daughter is awake, he got this sparkling look in his eyes and began skipping into the school while chanting, 'Don't worry Maka, Papa is coming!'

"… Think we should have stopped him?" asked Alexander, letting a slight chuckle escape.

"Why?"

"Well, Soul is still in there with Maka-san," he said with another slight laugh.

"I still don't see the problem."

"Soul hasn't fed today," he stated. That made me jump up and slap him then made my way into the school.

**~Maka's POV~**

I wasn't sure how long we sat like that, but all I know is that I wish it would last longer. When I felt Soul tense up again and gently push me away, I noticed his eyes were yellow again.

"You really are a vampire arent you?" I asked him. He looked away and nodded. I wasn't sure how to respond to that. I also noticed him shaking and then I realized it … he was thirsty. While he continued to stare off outside the window, I reached to the I.V. in my arm and pulled it out. I felt a slight sting, but I ignored it. Soul emidiatly snapped to attention once the scent hit him.

"What the hell are you doing?" he snapped as he grabbed some gauze pressed it onto my arm where the needle was.

"I don't know what else there is for me to do to help you Soul. I at least want to help you control your …" I couldn't finish the sentence. Instead I held up my wrist next to his face. He didn't say anything except hold my hand and held it up against his cheek as he closed his eyes.

"Theres no turning back after this Maka. Do you know what you're getting yourself into?" he whispered. His eyes glew brighter as his fangs grew out.

"I'm your meister and you're my wepon. We're in this together until the end, Soul," I smiled. His eyes widened for a moment and then he smiled as he closed them. He opened his mouth and for a moment I thought he was going to say something. Instead, I felt the tips of his teeth on my skin. Seconds before he bit down, the door slammed open and the last person I wanted to see right now (or ever) walked in.

"Don't worry Maka, Papa is here!" he yelled in a sing song tone. Soul and I froze in place and so did Papa. If I were in his shoes right now, I'd be witnessing my daughter about to get bit by her wepon partner.

**Crimzon: Well, theres the chappie haha I hope its ok. I had writer's block and this took me over 6 hours . . . ugh I suck. Sorry if its not good but please review if you think different. Well, I don't have much else to say except that I'm going to go to sleep since it's like 11:40pm and I only got 3 hours of sleep the night before … WOO, SLEEP COME TO ME!**


	19. Chapter 19: Dont Interfere

**Crimzon: Sorry everyone. My computer started being stupid . . . again. I really need to start doing the virus scan thing so my precious computer wont get sick.**

**Kathleen: . . . You're so weird.**

**Crimzon: WELL, I NEVER SAID I WAS NORMAL!**

**Kathleen: . . .**

**Crimzon: Anyways, hope you all enjoy this chappie annnnddddd I OWN NOTHING!**

**~Maka's POV~**

It was nothing but awkward silence. Papa had a stupid smile stuck on his face and Soul and I hadn't moved an inch which probably doesn't help the situation. The fact of the matter is . . . this is _not_ going to turn out well.

"Soul?" Papa questioned as he slowly stepped into the room. Soul let go of my arm and stepped back. "What were you about to do to my precious daughter?"

"Papa, please don't do anything," I pleaded.

"No, I've had enough of all of this!" He yelled in response. He then partially transformed as a blade appeared out of both arms and then out his back. He rushed in with the intent on hurting Soul. Seconds before he could reach him, I jumped out of bed and stood in front of Soul with my arms raised. But it didn't seem like he'd be able to stop in time. I closed my eyes out of reflex, but seconds passed and I didn't feel any pain, except, I heard a loud 'clink.' I opened my eyes and saw that Soul's arm had transformed into a blade and was blocking Papa's attack.

"This might not be the best place to settle things, Death Scythe."

"For once, I agree with you. Let's go outside and settle it there," agreed Papa. The blades disappeared and he left the room. Soul was about to follow him when he turned around and the look in his eye were that of a stranger's. For the first time, I actually felt afraid of him, my own weapon partner.

"Don't interfere Maka, that's all I'm going to ask from you." With that said, he turned and left the room leaving me there, frozen.

I wasn't sure how long I had been standing there except next thing I knew, I heard the 'tap, tap' sound of someone running down the hall. I look up and noticed Kathleen and Alexander standing at the doorway.

"What the hell just happened, Maka?" she asked, out of breath. Both her and Alexander walked into the room, waiting for me to respond, but I couldn't find my voice. "Maka?"

"I-I was about to let Soul … then Papa walked in and …"

"Maka, now would be an excelent time to use complete sentences," commented Kathleen. Before I could try explaining again, Black Star burst into the room along with a tired Tsubaki trailing behind.

"Maka quick, Soul and your crazy dad are fighting outside!" he yelled. I don't know what it was about what he said, but I got all feeling in my limbs back and all I could think was, I have to stop them.

**~Kathleen's POV~**

After Black Star ran in and told us what was happening, the broken up sentence Maka had said suddenly made sense. Well, I guess I should be glad that Spirit came in at that moment. We cant be sure that my brother is completely gone and anything that could trigger him coming back would be Soul biting Maka. Then again, I could be wrong and that he truly is dead, but I always had that gnawing feeling that this fight wasn't over yet and the way he _died_ just didn't seem very convincing.

Before I could tell Maka anything, I heard her mumble something that sounded like, 'I have to stop them.' Before I could stop her from doing something stupid, she ran out the door in the direction of the front of the school.

I glanced up at Alexander and nodded. We turned and followed Maka.

**~Maka's POV~**

I was so fatigued, I wasn't sure how I was running without falling over. I thank the adrenaline. I spot the front enterence and run through. I noticed the sky was covered in dark rain clouds and then a flash of lightning spread across. That's when I see them. My father and Soul were fighting it out. Just when I was about to run in and stop them, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Kathleen and Alexander.

"Let them handle their issues. I havent been here long, but I can tell that these two never saw eye to eye so maybe fighting might help." She smiled then looked away to watch the battle.

**~Kathleen's POV~**

**(A/N: I absolutly SUCK at writing fight scenes . . .I CAN NOT STRESS THAT ENOUGH)**

It didn't take long for it to start raining. I thought it was the perfect atmosphere for these two. I wasn't here to see the start of this, but a lot must have happened considering they were already out of breath . . . well Spirit was. Soul, not so much. He seemed relatively calm about this fight. Could it be the fact he was no longer human, he no longer felt any of those human emotions?

I know, I'm not exactly all human, but Soul is a different story.

My mind snapped back into reality and I started paying more attention to the fight. At the moment, they both stopped to catch their breath. Spirit was mumbling something to Soul that I'm sure no one else could hear except for Alex and I.

"Your fighting style has changed, Soul. So, you really did sell away your humanity."

"I didn't have a choice Death Scythe," answered Soul. His voice . . . I couldn't recognize it. Yes it came from Soul, but it was filled with sorrow.

"No, you did have a choice. You could have kept Maka from all of this!" snapped Spirit. He then burst forward, a black blade appeared from his left arm and he swung at Soul. Instead of making the attempt to jump, Soul raised his right arm and let his blade form then I heard the clash of metal. Right when they collided, another streak of lighting ran across the sky.

Spirit seemed to be losing all rational thought. All he could feel was the anger. He back away slightly and kicked Soul hard in the stomach. He didn't even flinch. Instead, he grabbed hold of Spirit's foot, spun him around and threw him up into the air. He jumped up after him and was about to drop kick him when he grabbed onto Soul's shoulders, spun him so he'd hit the ground before him. A cloud of dust formed upon impact and I can feel Maka flinch beside me.

Once the dust cloud had vanished, I saw Spirit standing over Soul with his blade held up against Soul's neck. A giant hole in the ground had formed when they fell.

"You've caused Maka a lot of trouble, Soul. It's time you pay for it." What? Was he talking about the Black Blood that had entered Soul's system before? Well, I could see why Spirit blames him, but it's not actually his fault. All those times Maka was in danger, Soul would carry the burden . . . obviously, Spirit didn't see that.

I noticed Spirit raise his arm with the blade. Another streak of lightning went off and then a clash of thunder. He had started swinging down when I felt Maka flinch again, only this time, she moved and made her way over to them. She ran out into the rain, attempting to intervene. It all seemed to move in slow motion. Why wasn't Soul doing anything? He hadn't moved since he smashed into the ground. Could it be he decided to lose this battle, hoping to settle things between him and Spirit? Whatever, right now, I had to stop Maka.

The moment I saw her running after them, I made my move and so did Alex. Black Star had followed us and didn't react fast enough, instead him and Tsubaki stood there by the enterence, dumbfounded.

I knew I wasn't going to make it in time. All I could do was witness what was about to happen. She reached Soul and fell on top of him, attempting to shield him from her father's attack. Spirit wasn't going to be able to react quick enough and stop. Seconds before he struck his own daughter, Soul reacted and spun himself around so he'd be over Maka and then . . . blood.

Spirit was taken aback at what had just happened. Soul's back had a massive cut from Spirit's blade. I noticed the look in Maka's eyes and . . . I don't think I've ever seen that look before. Next thing that happened was Maka yelling out Soul's name over another clash of thunder.

**Crimzon: Well . . . another cliffhanger. Sorry everyone, I'm trying here, but I just don't know what's wrong with me lately.**

**Kathleen: Neither do we . . . anyways REVIEW PEOPLE!**

**Crimzon: Yeah! This story is close to ending! Just, maybe, 4 more chapters? Unless I make them short so in that case . . . 6? I duno, but hey I'm working on it so Please Review and I hope you enjoyed that lovely cliffhanger.**

**Alexander: . . . no one enjoys cliffhangers.**


	20. Chapter 20: Rouge Weapon

**Crimzon: HI HI! Haha, wow. I just have one thing to say . . . ****Eclipsewings**** . . . I think I love you. Haha this person reviewed for every single damn chapter! . . . Ok, it was up to chapter 12 but hey, I loved it XD. Anyways, thanx person I don't know, for commenting and just for that, even though I wasn't planning on adding Crona into this fanfic, I'll be adding, uh, 'It' for this chappie! Also, um, even though it was a while back, Kathleen won those battles against Maka, BlackStar, and Kid for a reason. She wanted them to hate her, fear her so that way they wouldn't get involved with her or try to befriend her. So she won just to make a point. But I didn't want her being unstoppable so I made her attack have some kind of afftereffects. So, for those that kept asking, "Shouldn't have Maka won?" well, that's the best damn aswere I could give. Also, ****A pickle will kill a cupid someday **** . . . . . THAT'S AN AWSOME NAME, TOTTALY NOT WIERD!**

**Alexander: Of course you'd say that.**

**Crimzon: Oh shut it. Anyway, dont fret. You forget (more ryhming!) that Soul's a vamp now so one little injury like that isnt gonna affect him. Besides, if I were going to kill him off, I'd make it waaaaaaaaay more epic and, like he'd say, 'in a cool way' so there!**

**Soul: . . . uh thanks?**

**Crimzon: You're welcome! Anyway, please please REVIEW! AND I OWN NOTHING!**

**~Kathleen's POV~**

Another bolt of lightning slipped across the sky, iluminating the battlefield. I saw Soul slumped over Maka with a giant gash on his back. Blood seeped from the wound and onto the ground. Maka was panicking, calling out his name over and over. As I got closer, I noticed the look on Spirit's face . . . he was in complete and utter shock. Did I see remorse in his expression?

"Soul! Please say something, Soul!" screamed Maka.

"I'm fine Maka, stop yelling so loud, you're hurting my ears," murmured Soul. For a moment, I thought he sounded like he was in pain, but his voice was completely nuetral . . . no emotion at all. Alex and I caught up to the three with Black Star bringing up the rear.

"You alright, Soul?" I asked. That's when I took a good look at his wound . . . it was already closing.

"Yeah, nothing serious," he said. He stood up in a protective stance in front of Maka. She remained on her knees, in shock of all that just happened. He turned to glare at Spirit, "You still want to fight, Death Scythe?"

Spirit merely looked at him as if he were talking to a stranger. After a few seconds of silence, he let out a sigh and his blades dissapeared and he put his hands in his pockets. "I think I've made my point."

"There was a point to all this?" I asked sarcastically. He threw me a glare.

"Just remember, had you not shown up here, none of this would have happened."

"Oh really, well just earlier, you were blaming Soul for everything and now me? Look Spirit, there was no point to this was there? You were just looking for someone to blame." I shot back.

"Why you little . . ." he was about to throw a punch at me when Stein came in out of no where. He grabbed his ex-weapon's arm before he could even move it.

"Stein? When did you get here?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"Since the start of the fight. Shinigami-sama asked me to keep a close eye on you incase you decided to snap. Now, he wishes to speak to us so let's get inside, senpai." He turned to look at all of us, probably making sure no one had any injury. Spirit gave a look of disdain and made his way back inside. Stein let out a sigh and followed him.

"I don't think I've ever seen Spirit-senei like that," mumbled Tsubaki. I looked over at the two and noticed that Black Star was being way too quiet right now. Considering all that's happened, I'm surprized he's not going beserk or picking a fight with Soul in order to test his new abilities. Tsubaki probably noticed considering she turned to look at him.

"Black Star?" He turned to look at Tsubaki then at both Alex and I.

"Come on Tsubaki, let's go."

"Uh . . . alright," she answered. With a hint of relunctance, she followed him down the long stair way. When he walked passed Soul, he didn't even look at him. He merely ignored him, as if he were a complete stranger that wasn't worth his time. I looked to see if Soul noticed, but he ignored him as well and turned to help Maka up from the ground.

"You ok?" he asked. She nodded and was about to say something when he interrupted. "What were you thinking stepping in like that?" he yelled harshly.

"I couldn't stand watching you two fight like that!" she argued. At this point, she was hysterical and was about to go and yell something else when Soul did something I never thought he'd do. He slapped Maka. The sound from the impact of his hand hitting her cheek echoed out. Maka appeared to be stunned.

"I told you not to interfere!" he snapped, his voice stern and cold. Maka didn't fight back, didn't argue. Instead she stood there, frozen. With nothing else left to say, Soul shoved his hands down his pockets and walked off. Once he's silhouette was no longer visible through the harsh rain, I walked over to Maka and led her back to her room without bothering to say a word. She didn't need to tell me that she'd rather not talk right now.

**~General POV~**

**-In the Death Room-**

Death the Kid and Shinigami-sama had witness the whole event.

"Did Soul just . . .?" Kid gasped.

"Yep."

"He just slapped . . ."

"Maka-san." Added Shinigami-sama.

"He's changed. How will Maka be able to handle it?" wondered Kid. Lord Death looked down at his son as he wondered the same thing. _Maka is a strong Meister, but with her Weapon no longer by her side, what will she do? Their wavelengths are struggling to stay in sync. Soon, he will be a Weapon without a Meister. Soul just might become a rouge Weapon._

"Kid, have I ever told you what an old friend told me?" asked Shinigami-sama. Kid looked up at his father, waiting for the answere. "He said, a sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body. But when one is alone . . . a soul, sound or not, may become trapped within it's own darkness. Without light to balance the darkness, nothing is ever sound." It didn't take long for Kid to figure out why his father was using that saying in reference to what has happened.

"You're saying that Maka is no longer able to keep the darkness within Soul balanced? Does this mean that he will never be able to be her Weapon?" Kid had his fists clenched until his knuckles were white. _How? How is this possible? Why them? Havent they gone through enough?_

The old Shinigami decided to stay quiet, contemplating on whether to tell his son more at the risk of him getting more upset, or to stay quiet and see how things pan out. He decided to go with the latter.

"Hey, Shinigami-sama. You wished to speak to us?" Spirit walked in, looking as pissed as ever. Stein was still smoking his cigarrett, his glasses giving off a glare from the light.

"Hello you two. As you can probably tell, Spirit, I saw the fight between you and Soul," he paused a moment and sighed. "You were testing his abilities, werent you?"

"You could say that," he said, looking off somewhere else with a hint of guilt in his eyes.

"Not necessarily. He was only angry from what Soul almost did to Maka," Stein stated bluntly. Spirit's face became read with anger as he thought back to the events from earlier. Shinigami-sama thought about is carefully then began to chuckle to himself. Death the Kid stood silent beside him, still looking into the mirror.

"That damn kid! How dare he even consider doing such a thing to my precious daughter!" yelled Spirit in frustration. The others stared at him while he threw a tantrum. After what felt like hours of cursing and stupidity, Spirit finally calmed down and became serious. "I did notice one thing while we fought. He . . . he had no emotion. When Maka got involved, instead of pushing her away or even blocking my attack, he let me injure him. As if he were making a point. At that moment, I got this weird vibe from him, as if her were telling me that he's in a whole other league."

**-In the Infirmary-**

Maka sat on her bed, one hand clutching the sheets while the other was placed on her cheek. It wasn't like it hurt, it was only a shock to her.

"Maka? You okay?" Kathleen was sitting in the chair by her bed, trying to get the girl to talk, but nothing. She wouldn't respond to anything. That's when Alexander got an idea.

"Hey Kat, I'll be right back," he said as he walked to the door.

"Where you going?"

"To make a phone call."

**-Moments later-**

Alexander walked back into the room with a smile on his face.

"Yo, Maka?" She didn't move when he said her name. "There's a phone call for you, a kid by the name of Crona." Maka's eyes widened at the sound of her friend's name. Crona had gone on an assignment with Marie-sensei and was currently on the other side of the world. Maka hadnt seen him/her in over a month.

Maka jumped out of the bed and sprint from the room into the direction of the nearest phone. Halfway down the hall, she saw the phone dangling from the cord. She grabbed it and held it up to her ear.

"Crona?"

"H-Hi Maka," his/her voice was so comforting to her. It's as if everything that's happened so far was nothing but an illusion.

"Hi Crona, how's everything?"

"Hey! I'm here to ya know, stupid girl!"

"Be quiet Ragnarok," snapped Crona, though it only sounded like he/she were whispering.

"Don't tell me to be quiet, dumbass!"

The two on the other line continued to argue which only cheared up Maka even more.

"Sorry about him, Maka. How are you?" Maka was about to answer when she thought about her what to say . . . where to start with all that's happened. She decided that she might as well tell Crona. I started with the very first nightmare I had. The nightmare that started it all. Then I told him/her about Kathleen and Alexander. Kathleen's brother and everything envolving him. Crona and (shockingly enough) Ragnarok where quiet during all this. Once Maka got to the part about what happened between Soul and her father, she stopped and started to fight against the tears.

"Maka . . . you alright?"

"Dumbass, of course she isnt!" argued Ragnarok. Crona was about to say something when suddenly, the line went dead. They were in a desert, so of course the reception wasn't going to be the best. Maka looked down at the ground as she put the phone back.

"Better?" Alexander appeared next to her with his arms crossed. He leaned up against the wall, waiting for her to reply. Kathleen watched to two from where she was at the end of the hallway. Maka looked up at him, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Yes, thank you, Alex." She smiled up at the tall weapon then looked over to Kathleen. "You too, Kathleen." There was nothing but smiles as the three walked back to the infirmary.

**-Back at the Death Room-**

Kid and Shinigami-sama were the only ones in the room now. Stein and Spirit had left a while ago. They were going over everything that's happened when someone walked in.

"Hm? Oh, Soul. What are you doing here?" he asked. Kid looked over from his chair when he heard his friend's name. He seemd to hesitate for a moment. The look of guilt and pain masked his face. He composed himself then he reverted to having no emotion.

"I'm here to request that you remove me from being Maka's weapon." **(A/N: Sorry, I ddint really know how to phrase that).**

"What the hell are you saying, Soul?" gasped Kid. Soul looked at him and sighed.

"It means I'm leaving Shibusen."

**Crimzon: How's that for an awsome cliffhanger?**

**Kathleen: you're horrible.**

**Crimzon: What? I tried for this chapter.**

**Kathleen: . . . . -sigh- Just review people!**


	21. Chapter 21: Our Resolve

**Crimzon: Hiya peoples. Sorry to leave ya in suspense!**

**Alex: You're not sorry.**

**Crimzon: Yeeeeaaaah im not haha. Anyways please R&R AND ENJOY. I OWN NOTHING!**

**~General POV~**

The Death Room grew silent as Kid and Lord Death tried to comprehend what the young weapon had said.

"W-What did you just say?" questioned Kid. Soul looked at him with far away eyes. _This isnt the Soul I know._ Was all Kid could think.

"I said I'm leaving Shibusen, end of story." He stated bluntly.

"Yes I understand that, but why?" asked Kid, this time more frantic.

"I have my reasons." He then turned to Shinigami-sama, waiting for him to say something.

"Are you sure about this, Soul?" asked Lord Death. Soul merely nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets as he turned and began to make his way out of the Death Room. "Well, alright. I'll just have to run it by Maka first."

"What? Why?" questioned Soul as he turned back around.

"Well, I need both the Weapon and Meister to request new partners. Once that's done, you may leave." Soul threw him a glare and Kid noticed a hint of yellow in his eyes but that quickly vanished. Without another word, Soul sighed and left the Death Room.

**~Kathleen's POV~**

We stayed with Maka in the infermary, just to make sure that nothing else would go wrong. Liz and Patty stopped by for a moment to see how she was doing, but soon left.

"You feeling better, Maka?" I asked. She nodded with a smile, but it seemed forced. She was probably thinking back to the events from earlier tonight. I never realized his persnality would change so much. But, why? He should still be the same, unless . . .

"What happened to Soul?" I heard Maka mumble quietly. It hurt to see her like this. From when I first met her, she was always happy and energetic. Now, she looked broken. I glanced over to Alex, silently asking if we should tell her why Soul's personality changed so much, but when I saw him shake his head, I thought, _hasn't she gone through enough?_

"I uh, I don't know, Maka." Was all I was able to say. Everything was silent for a moment until I sensed someone coming this way. I stood up and stared at the doorway and there he stood.

"Speak of the Devil," Alex murmured sarcastically.

"S-Soul."

"Hey, Maka . . ." I looked from Maka to Soul and back to Maka, wondering if I should tell him leave. "Can I talk with you?" He looked over to Alex. He nodded and walked out of the room with Soul in tow.

**~Alexander's POV~**

At the moment, I had no clue what Soul wanted to talk with me for. We walked down the hallway in silence, waiting for him to speak up. Once we were at the end of the hall, he turned to me.

"You have the ability to mess with a person's thoughts, right?"

"Yeah . . ." I didn't like where this conversation was headed.

"I need you to do something for me. I need you to make Maka hate me," he said. I stared at him with wide eyes.

"Why would I do such a thing?" I asked, still in shock. "No, the real question is, why do you want me to do something like _that_ to Maka?" He stayed silent. He put his hands in his pockets and looked down at the ground, face covered in shadow.

"It'll be better for her." Was all he said without his voice cracking. I sighed and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"You love her, don't you?" I felt him tense up and he looked up at me, eyes glowing a bright yellow. "And you also hunger her blood."

"How do you control yourself around Kathleen?" His question caught me off guard.

"I cant tell you. You need to learn how yourself." I said as I brought my hand back and put it in my pocket. I smiled and then walked back to the infermary. Before I walked any father, I said one last thing. "Besides, even if I could mess with her mind, I wouldn't be able to change the way she feels for you."

**~General POV~**

Once Alexander made it back, he decided that keeping things from Maka was not going to help. He told her what Soul had requested from him.

"What?" gasped Kathleen. Maka kept quiet . . . speechless. Before anyone could say anything more, Soul came in through the door. He threw a look at Alexander that caused him to grin and he walked over to Kathleen and dragged her out by the arm. They closed the door behind them and Soul and Maka were alone once again.

"Soul . . . why would you . . ." Soul, I mere seconds, sped over to Maka and hugged her. She was in shock.

"I don't want you getting hurt, Maka. Especially by my hand," his voice shook with every word. He was having a difficult time trying to keep his control. Being this close to her was literally hurting him. Maka could tell and right when he was about to back away, she kept her grip on him. "Maka . . . what are you doing?"

"It's ok." Was all she said. She then dug her face into his shoulder. Soul knew what she was talking about and that she had given him permission for this. His jaw clenched and a tear slipped passed his eye. He pulled away the neck line of her shirt and with a slight bit of hesitation, bit down. Maka let out a gasp and gripped his jacket tighter.

**~Kathleen's POV~**

Alex and I were both outside and it didn't take long for the scent to hit me. I panicked a moment until Alex's hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"She's fine," he said. I looked up at him, worry all over my face.

"You knew that Soul wasn't going to be able to control it any longer."

"Well no, but I knew that Maka wasn't going to make it easy on him. She is a lot like you when you first became my meister." I blushed at his comment and leaned into him. Maybe this is how it's meant to happen, but still, I couldn't shake the feeling that this fight was still not over.

**Crimzon: It's short, but it's something. I think that there are about three more chapter left to type and then this is over . . . but then again, im not too sure.**

**Kathleen: When are you ever sure.**

**Crimzon: . . . . not sure. Anyways, please review and maybe the next chapter will be updated a lot quicker.**


	22. Chapter 22: Black Star

**Crimzon: Oh my God, I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update this story. I had one major block for this fanfic and I am just getting over it. Haha, FYI, I'm writing this as I go along so yeah, fair warning. I'm sorry if it sucks. I already have the ending all planned out, it's just the chapters before it. Please bear with me 'cause the ending is going to blow your minds away, I doubt any of you will be expecting it. So please continue reviewing and enjoy this chapter and I OWN NOTHING, ONLY OCS!**

**~General POV~**

Soul pulled the covers to cover the sleeping Maka. _I took too much from her_, he thought. He gave a sigh as he turned and slid down to the floor, using the cot as a back rest. Seconds before Maka had lost consciousness, she had made him promise not to leave. The look of sorrow and fear she had at that moment tore at Soul's heart. He wanted to leave, to leave somewhere where he can't harm Maka. It was his duty to protect his meister, but it always seems to work the other way around for him. Instead, he gave in and made himself comfortable on the floor. He sighed heavily and leaned his head back and as he stared at the ceiling, he thought back to only moments ago. Maka's hands had grasped on tightly to his jacket, making it difficult for him to get away. Her scent was intoxicating him and any fight he had in him was instantly lost.

Soul understood why Maka did it. He knew that all she wanted to do was to help him, but what she didn't know was that it's only hurting him. He couldn't forget the sweat taste of her blood as it ran down his throat. Merely thinking about it had caused his eyes to change to a bright yellow. Feeling the familiar burn in his throat, he brought his hand up to his neck and chocked back a growl._ No, I refuse to give in to this . . . this monster!_

_"My, how far you've fallen, Soul," _A voice rang in his head, causing him to snap his head to all the corners of the room, fully alert.

"Who's there?" Soul whispered as he stood up in a protective stance.

_"How rude, Soul. I haven't been gone long and already you forget my voice?"_ It replied with a snide tone. Soul clenched his teeth as he attempted to figure out who's voice this was. _"Temper, temper, Soul," _it chuckled. "_Remember Soul, you can protect Maka all you want, but her soul is still mine." _Soul's eyes widened as his brain processed what the voice just said. To think they thought they were out of the woods . . . they were wrong.

Soul looked down at the sleeping Maka and sat down on the bed next to her. He put his hand over hers and frowned. He had come to the realization that Maka was still in danger. Kathleen's brother was still alive.

**~Kathleen's POV~**

Alex and I stood outside among the pillars. The sky was cloudy which made it difficult to see the laughing sun. No matter, it's better this way. Soul is still unable to walk outside when the sun is out so a day like this is perfect for him. I sighed and thought back to earlier. The smell of blood wasn't difficult to miss. Obviously, Maka knows what she has gotten herself into, but I still couldn't shake that gnawing feeling that something was still not right.

"Thinking about them?" Alex asked. I looked down at my weapon and noticed he had sat cross-legged on the ground.

"Yeah, I can't help but feel sorry for them."

"You can't blame yourself for what's happened, you know that," he stated.

"I know that, but something is just not right. Maybe we should have kept them apart a little longer, at least until Soul was able to keep his thirst in check," I mumbled as I leaned into the pillar and slid to the floor.

"You do know that that would have only made things worse, right?"

"Yes, but . . . I just don't know," I heaved a sigh. The fact of the matter is that something was bound to go wrong.

Exhausted from staying up most of the night, I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. Memories from when I was little started flooding my mind. I remembered when my brother and I would play in the forest along with Alexander. I remember that day very well because it was when we got home that father asked to talk with Ichi-niisan. He had told him that he couldn't match his wavelength with Alexander as well as I could and that's how Alexander became my weapon. Ichijo wasn't happy about that. Deep down, I knew he hated me, especially since he blamed me for mother's death.

It was soon after Alex became my weapon partner that Ichijo left us and then a week after that, everything basically went to hell.

**~Alexander's POV~**

Moments passed and I realized that Kat had fallen asleep. I decided to let her sleep. She hasn't been getting a descent night's sleep since all of this has started. Hell, I'm surprised she didn't collapse from exhaustion sooner. I stood up and leaned against the pillar with arms crossed, listening to the quiet around us.

_"Yo, Alex!" _Great, just what I needed, another headache.

"What do you want, Cero?" I asked, annoyed.

_"What, I cant just say hi anymore?"_

"No, usually all you want to do is piss me off."

_"You're right, but not this time. All I want to know is how Kathleen is doing,"_ he asked, actually trying to sound sincere.

"Huh? What do you mean by that? Haven't you been listening recently?" I asked, suddenly feeling a strange vibe. Cero seemed strange.

_"No, for your information, I haven't been able to keep conscious enough to actually listen to everything on your side,"_ he sighed.

"That's odd. Any clue why?" I asked.

_"How the hell should I know? That's why I'm asking how Kathleen is doing. The three of us are linked, remember? Should she start feeling or acting differently, I'll feel it and eventually, you will too . . . you know damn well why!" _His tone of voice had gotten angrier and I realized he was right.

In our clan, becoming weapon and meister meant more than just being partners. We were linked through a spiritual bond. Because I'm different, Kathleen is linked to me through Cero (which is why Cero is constantly spouting how her soul is his). Should anything happen to Kathleen, that will happen to Cero and eventually, to me as well.

"She just hasn't had any sleep with all that's happened."

_"Well that explains some things . . . make sure to keep an eye on her, Alex. We cant live without her . . ."_ and just like that, his voice trailed off and it was quiet again.

Moments passed when I felt a strange static in the air. It's then that I noticed a figure climbing to the top of the staircase that led up to Shibusen. I couldn't recognize him though.

"Hey Alexander," Death the Kid's voice rang out and I noticed him standing by the doorway. I nodded in his direction and then turned my attention back to the unknown figure. Kid noticed too and and had a look of interest on his face. It's when the figure took a few steps forward that they noticed who he was . . . Black Star. He seemed disheveled as he clumsily made his way towards us.

"Black Star?" murmured Kid as he took a step forward. I couldn't see the look on his face. He seemed to look at us; first at Kid, then at me and back at Kid. He seemed confused now. Kid took a step forward and i shot out my arm, blocking his path. "What?"

"Stay back, Kid. Something's off about him," I stated, my voice harsh. I looked back at the corner of my eye and saw Kathleen fast asleep. Damn, with her like this, she wont be waking up anytime soon. She's completely out. I looked back at Black Star and noticed something shining in his hand . . . a large kitchen knife. What was even more odd, Tsubaki was no where to be found.

"Oi, Alexander," murmured Kid.

"I noticed," I said as I confirmed what Kid was probably thinking.

"Black Star!" shouted Kid as he tried to get the blue-haired ninja's attention. He didn't seem to notice him anymore, instead he was staring at something behind us. I didn't need to turn around to know what it was, or in this case, who. He was staring at Kathleen.

"Kat . . . Kath . . ." it wasn't very audible, but I could tell by how his mouth was moving. He was trying to say her name. That's when he looked up and the hair wasn't covering his eyes. Kid and I were taken aback at the look in his eyes. Black Star's eyes were completely black. A smile crept onto his face as he continued to mumble Kathleen's name.

"Black Star!" I shouted this time, but I was ignored.

"Kath . . . Kathleen must die!" he yelled as he sprinted forward. Before I move, Kid was before him in a flash and threw a kick. Black Star didn't even try to dodge it. He was hit, full force and was sent flying towards the stairs.

"What the hell?!" questioned Kid as he regained his composure.

"My guess it, he's possessed," I stated.

"By what?" asked Kid, but the sudden expression on his face stopped me from providing an answer. "It couldn't be that..."

"I don't know, Kid. The moment Ichijo died, his shadows should have gone with him. There is no explanation that they could still be lurking around, much less posses Black Star," I explained. But even though I was the one saying it, I had trouble believing my own words.

"There is an explanation for this, Alexander," started Kid. I looked at him, debating on whether I wanted to hear it or not. "It could be that Ichijo is still alive somewhere."

I balled my hands into fists in irritation. I knew it . . . I knew that the way we had defeated him seemed too simple, but I was so done with all of the grief he's given us that a tiny part of me kept me from seeing the logical side to all of this. I only wanted this to be over. I'm tired of seeing others suffer . . . tired of seeing Kat suffer.

"Alexander, look out!" I came out of my mental ranting and heard Kid's voice trying to warn me, but it was too late for me to react. Black Star came back and threw a punch, causing me to fly back and hit the concrete wall. The sharp pain in my back told me that some shards of concrete had cut into the flesh. Eyes already blurred, I looked up and noticed Black Star picking up Kid by the collar of his shirt and flinging him into one of the pillars. That's when I noticed who he stood in front of. Kathleen. He looked down at her and cocked his head to the side.

"Kathleen!" I yelled. I knew that if I tried getting up now, I wouldn't make it. "No!" Black Star raised his arm into the air and was about to strike Kathleen with the knife when I noticed a flash of black jump in front of Black Star, grab hold of Kathleen and jump back to a safe spot. I couldn't recognize this person, was he a student here?

"Oi, Oi! We're gone for a short time and everything has gone to hell?" I heard a voice spout, but the kid's lips didn't move. The kid was thin, wearing a black dress and had light purple hair.

"Crona?" I heard Kid mumble as he ran over to the kid's side.

"Hey, I'm here too ya know!" snapped that voice again. That's when I saw a black blob form on his back and then grew arms and a head.

"Stop being so loud, Ragnarok," the kid said in a timid voice.

"What the fuck did you just say to me? You dare order me around?!" he snapped at the one named Crona. I got up and stumbled forward towards them.

"You alright, Alexander?" asked Kid. I nodded and took hold of the sleeping Kathleen.

"You must be the people Maka told me about," commented Crona. I nodded and then looked back at Black Star. He was just standing there.

"What's up with him?" questioned the blob, Ragnarok.

"He's possessed," I stated.

"How do you suppose we save him?" asked Kid. I thought about it for a second and was only able to come up with one conclusion.

"Well, usually Kathleen would be able to do it, no problem. But considering she's not really with us right now, the only way to save him is to beat it out of him . . . literally."

"I'm OK with that. Let's go, Crona!" shouted Ragnarok as he slipped down Crona's arm, forming a sword.

"Kid," I started. "Take Kathleen inside to the infirmary. Keep an eye on her and Maka. If what you said was true, then she's not safe either."

"I can't just leave you guys to fight him alone," he argued. I held up my hand in response.

"I know how to fight possessed guys like him without killing him," I stated. "You take Kathleen and go. We'll take it from here." Just as I said that, I felt Cero's presence as the chain started appearing from the center of my back and down my right arm. Kid didn't argue after that. Instead he picked up Kathleen in his arms and ran into Shibusen.

**~Kathleen's POV~**

****I stumbled around in the dark, walking somewhere, but I didn't know where to. I came to the conclusion that I must have fallen asleep and was dreaming. The problem was, this dream didn't feel much like a dream. What happened next confirmed that it wasn't a dream . . . it was a nightmare.

"Hello, sister dear." His voice echoed behind me and when I turned around, what I saw brought me to my knees.

It was Soul and Maka, they were both on the ground in a pool of blood. Somehow I found the strength to run to them. I shook their shoulders, hoping they'd get up, but when I saw their faces, I knew they were dead. Their eyes were completely blank and they weren't breathing. I stood back up and took a step back when I realized that I had their blood all over my hands. I tried wiping it away, but it wouldn't come off. I kept walking back when I felt like i hit something. At first I thought that it was a wall I had hit, but I was wrong. It was soft and warm. Suddenly, I felt a pair of hands on my arms and for a moment, I thought it was my brother, coming to haunt me. When I looked over my shoulder, I saw Alex. relief washed over me at the familiar face, but when I saw the look in his eyes, something in my gut was telling me to run.

"He was my partner to begin with, sister. How dare you take him away?" I looked back in front of me and there he was, my brother. He was standing over my two friends with his hands in his pockets. He then brought out one of his hands and snapped. Next thing I knew, my vision was blurry and a sharp, burning pain centered itself in my chest. I felt a warm liquid running down my torso and when I looked down to see what it was, tears escaped my eyes. Alexander's arm was what I saw. He stabbed me through my back and then pulled out his arm with such force that I coughed up blood and fell forward. Then I heard laughter from them both as darkness consumed me.

Last thing I remember before waking up was that my brother was alive . . . and that he was going to get what he wants, no matter the cost.

**Crimzon: Yes, yes I know. It's short, so sue me. I'm sorry, but that's all I can come up with for now. I'll try update this later this week, so look forward to it.**

**Kathleen: Will you really update this week?**

**Crimzon: I said I'll try! Anyways, review please! I see everyone this alerting it ad such, why not add the cherry on top and review while you're at it? Lol, so review damn-it!  
**


End file.
